


No Brain, No problem

by Noiz_Bunny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cheating, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Office Romance, Older Man/Younger Man, Premarital Sex, References to Depression, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy, lawyer!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiz_Bunny/pseuds/Noiz_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point in causing yourself so many problems when you know the answer  to everyone of them? Because those problems are what make you human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want this work to offend anybody because it includes some very sensitive subjects. This is a work of fiction and if this isn't your type of thing, I recommend you read something else. For those who do chose to continue, enjoy!

The clock was ticking and the sound of pencils scribbling against paper seemed louder than the pounding rain outside. Everything in the large auditorium seemed twice as loud, it was really bothersome. The noises were silenced by a loud rumble that wasn't the thunder outside; it sounded like someone's stomach. They probably just skipped breakfast or something, as most college students do, but when the rumble sounded for a second time; it sounded much more insistent. People pretended not to notice until a tanned body stood, handed in the test, and left the room and the rumbling stopped.

Eren had hurried out the room, embarrassed by his body. He had been trying out this new low calorie, liquid diet and it was working for the most part, but it left him quite hungry. Jean had made the comment recently, that he was looking slightly chubbier. He didn't mean it in a bad way, he sounded somewhat happy about the development since Eren is really underweight. But as usual, Eren overreacted and went on the diet to get his weight back down. He knew that the diet was bad for him and that it could cause a whole other slew of health problems, but he still went along with the regimen. As smart as Eren is, he confused himself the most.

Once he returned home to the apartment he shared with Jean, he waited for him to return home and shower him with affection as he usually does. He smiled at the thought of Jean's warmth, wrapped around him and whispers sweet nothings into his ears.

"Eren! You here?!"

As if right on cue, he walked into the living room and kissed his temple. Then sat next to him and gave a stern look. He forgot that Jean was in the room when his stomach was begging to be fed. He was about to receive yet another scolding.

"Eren.. You're doing another one of those diets aren't you?" He rubbed Eren's back as he twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I-I have. I just wanted to see-"

"See what? Eren, you're nothing but skin and bones, you don't need to diet. If it's about what I said, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, but if anything you need to eat more and put on some weight, instead of losing it!"

Eren knew that. He knew a lot of things, he just didn't do it. Maybe he just wants attention, not that Jean didn't give him enough, but he may be coming greedy. But what else did Eren expect from this man? After 7 years of being together of Jean doing anything and everything he could to make Eren happy, what more could Jean give? Maybe it's Eren's turn to give back to Jean.

"Listen. Maybe we should take you to see your psychologist." Eren tensed up at the suggestion. He didn't want to go back on those medications, there was no need for them. "J-Jean.. I don't need to go back. You know how much I hate taking those medications." 

Jean pursed his lips and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but you gotta eat, babe. It ain't good for you. You're smart enough to know that too." He kissed his temple and hugged him tightly. "I know."

They spent the rest of the night chatting and cuddling up on the couch, having a relaxing night in due to the rain. They watched some romantic comedies and laughed about how cliche and awkward they were. But they also got Eren thinking, they hadn't had sex much recently. But the stress of exams could certainly take a toll on one's sex drive. But Eren was quite hopeful that after testing they'd have another night in with a little less talking and more skin-to-skin contact. 

That night, Eren had trouble sleeping. He turned over so that he was facing the amazing person he could call his lover and sighed. It was a lonely sigh. He felt bad, he felt as if he had wasted 7 years of this person's life. Though all 7 were considerably happy, they had grown somewhat distant. Maybe he was growing tired of Eren's antics, things like this have been happening since they were sophomores in high school. He had went to every psychologist appointment, stay up with him at 2 or 3 in the morning, or talk him through his irrational moods. Eren knew that Jean would get tired of it. Maybe that's why he's been so demanding of Jean's attention lately, but starving himself may not be the way to do it. He could think of a million other ways to rekindle the spark in their relationship, so why must he choose the one that may have complete opposite effect and ruin it? As smart as Eren knows he is, he wishes he wasn't so dumb. 

He ran his slim fingers through Jean's dirty blond hair and smiled fondly. He wanted to savor this moment since he knew that the relationship was failing, he could feel it. If he really paid attention to it, he could even see it. Jean's mannerisms have changed, though he's never been a stickler for details; all the signs were there. But he still tried his hardest to ignore them and keep that sliver of hope that it's not quite over yet. He'll continue to be greedy and drain this man for every last drop of love he has to give him.

He leaned over and kissed his temple, as Jean has done many times to him. "I love you. I'll still love you, even when you stop loving me."

Eren smiled. He nestled himself into Jean's arms and let the light pitter-patter of the rain lull him to sleep.


	2. Neutral

"Eren, may I speak with you for a few minutes?"

He nodded and waited patiently for professor to begin talking.

"A friend of mine works at a law firm downtown and he is in desperate need of a secretary and I thought a student like you would really benefit from the experience of working in that environment."

Eren twiddled his thumbs not really sure what to say. Well, he knew exactly what to say, yes of course, but he continued to stall for time as if he was really thinking it over.

"It sounds like a wonderful opportunity Professor Hange, but would I be getting paid?"

She laughed and patted my shoulder. "Of course, so will you do it? He's really pushing me to find someone ASAP." Eren nodded. "Fantastic! He wants you to start Monday and I'm sure you've heard of the prestigious Rose Law Firm?"

Eren nodded once more and Hange smiled brightly.

"Good, enjoy the rest of your day Eren. I also wish you the best of luck, that midget can be a piece of work."

Eren smiled awkwardly and shuffled out the class and hurried to the courtyard. He was supposed to be having lunch with Jean today, he must be wondering what's taking Eren so long. But instead he found Jean chatting away with a blushing Marco. Eren squinted his eyes and pursed his lips. He looked a little too happy to see Jean and out of jealousy, he ran to Jean's side and tangled his arms with Jean's.

"Good afternoon Marco! Are you ready to go Jean?"

Marco's smile disappeared from his face and looked away as Jean kissed Eren's forehead. 

"Yeah, see ya later Marco."

Eren's heart swelled as he was lead to the car by his wonderful lover. But he did have an inkling of a doubt that Marco was acting strange. His Eren slid into the passenger's seat and buckled himself in and turned to Jean.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Jean looked as if he was about to jump out of his skin at the sudden question. His grip tightened on the wheel and his knuckles drained of color, but he kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Why would you ask that? I'd be an idiot destroy the 7 years of happiness between us."

That answer seemed a little too thought out, almost as if he had anticipated the question. Eren wanted to push the issue further, but he didn't want to cause an even bigger divide between them. But he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Well, why haven't we been having sex lately? I know you, your sex drive is inhuman. If it's not me, then you're screwing someone else."

At this point, Jean was sweating bullets, his anxiety shooting through the roof. He didn't even bother to answer Eren's question. 

"Unbelievable. Take me home." Jean began to stammer trying to coming with an excuse.

"B-baby.. I-I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness. It didn't mean anything, I swear!"

Eren's heart felt like it was being ripped in two, he had never felt so angry, sad, ugly, or unwanted in his whole life. He just wanted to hide and never show his face again. Eren cleared his throat and exhaled as calmly as he could. 

"H-how many times.. Because by the looks of it, it wasn't just once.. Don't bother lying either, let's just get it all out in the open." 

Jean parked in front of the apartment and rubbed his face. 

"It really was a mistake at first, we were stressed and just needed some release with all the testing and shit. But lately, it's been more than that.. Marco told me that he had feelings. And Eren I was gonna tell him to end it, and I am so sorry, I love you with all my heart and-" 

"Save it! I don't wanna hear anymore!"

Eren got out and slammed the door, if there was a time he didn't want to be right it was then. He really hoped that their relationship wasn't going down the drain or that Jean wasn't cheating on him, but sadly just hoping wasn't enough. He went in the house and began throwing all his belongings in suitcases.

"Eren please! Don't leave!"

Jean spun him around and Eren shoved him away, knocking himself back in the process.

"Don't touch me. I don't want to be touched by hands that held another."

No matter how much his voice cracked or how much his eyes stung and tears threatened to spill over; not a single one fell over. His eyes were just frozen wide open in surprise.

"Eren, it was a mistake.. Can't we work it out..?"

Eren looked up at him and stared at him as of he was the stupidest person on the planet. 

"How could I ever work anything out with someone who was willing to throw away 7 years because he was stressed? I know, I'm busy and I'm not home a lot, but Jesus fucking Christ Jean! Cheating on me?!" 

Jean just looked at home with his mouth gaped open. Eren scoffed and resumed packing his bags. 

"I'm going to stay with my parents, I'll pay my half of the rent for this month. But I'm pretty sure you'll have Marco in here in no time so you'll be fine."

Jean grabbed his arm and looked at him angrily.

"You think it'll be that easy, for me to just move on like that?!" Eren jerked his arm away. "It was that easy for you to fuck him, wasn't it?"

After that Jean left him alone to get his things together. Occasionally coming in to give another plea to make Eren stay, but it was no use. Eren had never raise his voice at anyone let alone say such harsh and vulgar things to them. He had never had his blood boil as it did when Jean cheated. 

"Baby.. Please.. Don't leave me.. I'm begging." He got on his knees and kissed his feet. Seeing how pitiful he was made Eren's heart melt somewhat and he crumbled.

"God Jean.. How do you do it?" This was thing that made him cry, tears fell from his big green eyes and fall to his knees. Jean caught him as he fell and held him tight. 

"Do what?" 

"Make me love you.. Even after what you did.."

Jean rested his chin on Eren's head. "I don't know, but I'm glad. Say.. Let's put your stuff up.. It doesn't look like you got much."

He was right, Eren had only packed his clothes in 2 suitcases, he was planning to get the rest later. 

"I'll put them away, you stay on the couch and we can talk things out."

And they did, they even had make up sex right on the couch. He carressed him sip tenderly that it made Eren's body ache and left kisses so light, it made his stomach flutter. Jean had never made Eren so beautiful and loved in all the years they had been together. Once they were finished, Eren sat on Jean's lap, his tanned skin burning hot and cheeks flushed. Eren ran his fingers lightly down Jean's sculpted body, stopping at his belly button.

 "Did you do this with him..?"

"No. I never look him in the face. I always do it from behind."

That didn't really put Eren at ease, if he wanted he could easily run back to him when Eren wasn't pleasing him. It was a scary thought. Eren regretted not leaving and he knew he should've. Why does he do this to himself? Why does he continue to do this himself when he knows the right choice? 

"But don't worry about that.. It's you and me right now baby.. And it's gonna stay that way.." He grasped Eren's hands and smiled.

"And one day, I'mma make you my wife.. I'm sorry I jeopardized that.. But let's get back on track to a happy future, yeah?" 

Eren didn't respond, not even a nod. He leaned over and laid on his chest. And listened to the sound of his heart beating, and wondered if it still beat for him. Suddenly, Jean wrapped his muscular arms around him and pressed him into his chest. It felt like they'd melt together. 

"I love you so much baby.."

Eren didn't answer again, but he guessed he loved him too. He didn't really know if he felt the same after today. But then again, when did he really know anything? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi will be here in the next chapter. Not sure how I'mma get Jean out of picture? I got ideas but I'm not sure yet.. Thanks for reading!


	3. Realizing The Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter refers to eating disorders, I have no idea on how they work or how people with them feel. I don't mean to offend anyone in any way.**

Eren looked himself up and down in the mirror, his suit was too big. All the weight he's lost is really making a difference, if a hard wind came through, he'd definitely be blown away. As he began to loathe his body even more, a topless Jean was holding him for reassurance. 

"We'll get you a new suit.. But you still look good baby, don't forget that."

Eren grunted in agreement. Jean's affections haven't held as much meaning as they used to. He didn't feel as madly in love as he did two days ago. Jean's unfaithfulness really took a toll on Eren, he constantly worried about what Jean was doing or who he was with, in a normal day, he checks on him at least three times in one hour. He had no doubt the Jean thought it was annoying, but he also knew that Jean understood it was necessary to make Eren feel secure and trust him again.

"Well.. I'll be off at 5. I'll cook for you when I get home."

"Let's order something, you look tired. I wanna pamper you tonight." Any other person would feel happy about their partner wanting to spoil them, but Eren couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Jean was on short leash and he knew it and he was trying his damnest to make up for it. "Baby.. Listen to me.." Eren flinched. "I need to go."

Jean frowned and attempted to kiss Eren goodbye, but flinched away once more then scurried out the door. Eren drove himself to the Rose Law firm and went inside. The lobby was very trendy and modern, the furniture was chocolate brown and contrasted well with the wine colored carpet. In the center of the room was a sleek, clear desk with a cheerful looking woman with fire red hair and a face sprinkled with freckles.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

Eren cleared his throat.

"My professor referred me here to be a secretary, I wasn't given a name of who I'll be working for, but I was told to speak to a Petra.."

"Well you got her! I'll tell Mr. Levi you're here, go on up to the fifth floor, it'll be the third door on your right."

Eren did as instructed and was greeted by a short, dark haired man when he arrived.

"So you're the brilliant law brat that Hange raves about. Have a seat."

He reluctantly sat on the leather couch in the spacious office. The shorter man sat behind his oversized desk and stared daggers into Eren.

"Awfully skinny thing you are— I've heard nothing, but good things about you. About your excellent interpretation of the law and sense of justice. Also you seem to be very competent in the classroom, but be clear, what you'll experience here aren't typical textbook situations. This is real life and that calls for problem solving, not always going by the book. If you can't do that then this internship won't last long for you."

Eren gulped, somewhat overwhelmed. He was tiny, but his presence was smothering. He began nervously twiddling his thumbs, not sure how to respond or handle Mr. Levi.

"She sent me a mute? Great. Just do the work I give you and we'll be fine."

Eren nodded and did everything he was told down to the last detail. He wanted to leave a good impression, but his bosses quick attitude and sarcasm made him unsure of himself more often then not. His insecurity made him want to run and hide, maybe even quit even though it was the first day. He didn't like that Mr. Levi said something about how he looked, he was trying hard to lose it all, but now he'll probably go home and binge eat. Jean would pleased that he was eating again, but Eren has developed a strange relationship with food now. All the diets hasn't caused him to dislike food, but food made him feel weird. Like he needed to purge himself of everything he just ate, just to feel okay eating again. And as always, his stomach gurgled, signaling his perpetual hunger.

Suddenly, tiny pale white hands slammed down on the desk, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, pay attention brat. You're done for the day, you can go on home. I'll call you when I have a regular schedule set up for you that'll work with your classes. Good work."

Eren nodded and silently left the room. When he came in, he didn't how many people worked in the office. They were all bustling about and the atmosphere felt more friendly and welcoming than in Mr. Levi's private office. He quickly exited the firm and went home. Upon his arrival, he was trapped in Jean's hug.

"Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah, he just had me do a bunch of paper work, that's all."

Jean smiled and pulled him in close.

"I'm proud of you. My darling Eren working in a big time law firm. That's always been your dream right?"

Eren shrugged. More or less it had. After about three years of being together, Eren had set his sights on becoming a loving wife and mothering Jean's children. If it wasn't for his family's insistent pleas, he wouldn't even have gone to college, let alone law school. But he never told Jean his secret plans of becoming his picture perfect wife or even told him any of his hopes and dreams. He didn't think it was really relevant to the relationship, plus Jean would be pretty pissed if he knew.

"I ordered Chinese, if you decide to eat for once." 

"I'll eat." 

Jean's face lit up as he went immediately went make Eren a bowl of food. He took the chance to get undressed, while doing so he caught a glimpse of his naked body in the mirror. He looked like a skeleton with skin, his skin clung to his ribs and his hip bones were jutting out his sides like two knives. He looked horrible. He was terribly underweight, he was the textbook definition of anorexic. Eren knew this, but he continued to emaciate himself. He knew that it made no sense to do this, he was at a healthy weight before, but he still felt compelled lose some of it.

He dressed himself quickly as he began to become more disgusted with himself. He went back to the living room and stuffed himself with fried rice until he wanted to throw up.

"I haven't seen you eat like this in so long. I'm glad."

Eren didn't respond, but continued to gorge himself, knowing he was full. Jean was partly at fault too, he watched Eren waste away, but continued to be supportive. But Eren can't put the blame on Jean because he was obviously concerned about the excessive weight loss and if he said something about it, Eren would snap at him, so he kept quiet. When Eren finally had his fill, he look like he was in his second trimester of pregnancy. He felt even more disgusted with himself than when he did while staring himself down in the mirror. Eating was a good thing and it was good that he ate so much, making up for all the lost meals over the past few weeks.

Jean kissed his temple and snuggled up to him.

"I'm so happy you're eating again, I was getting worried. You're too thin now, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Eren pushed him away.

"I'm fine. I _look_ fine."

"No, you don't! This isn't healthy, I tried to be supportive, so I wouldn't upset you, but dammit I'm done! You are literally wasting away!"

Tears welled up in Eren's eyes, he didn't like hearing the truth even though he knew exactly what he was doing to himself. He retreated the restroom and locked the door, never opening it, not even for Jean. 

He looked at himself in the mirror again, his face was full of color, tanned and flush. Not like the ghost from before. He glanced over at the toilet and bent over then shoved his fingers down his throat forcing everything up. Eren took pleasure in purging himself, no matter how bad he knew it was for him. 

Jean bursted in, almost in tears himself. His expression was a mixture of disappointment, confusion, and hurt. 

"Eren please. You can't keep doing to yourself, this is obviously about more than what I've said. You need help, I don't care what you say."

Eren knew that was what was best. He hated the medicine and how it made him feel, like the body he was in wasn't his. But he knew that all this couldn't continue. 

"I don't want to. I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself!"

"You're a grown man that has a problem! You aren't dumb, so stop acting like it!"

Eren stared at Jean, shocked. Everything he was saying was the the absolute truth.

"Eren. You need help. I want you to be okay. You and I both know something isn't right with you. Let me help you, please."

For the first time in Eren's life, he had never felt like more of an idiot. Maybe he really doesn't know everything.

Maybe he's human, like everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter after literally a year, I'm so sorry, but I'll be better. I promise, new year, new me!


	4. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: There will mentions of eating disorders, I don't what it's like to have something like but this is what I imagine it to be and I don't intend to offend anyone in anyway.**

Eren's eating habits haven't been getting better, but in fact, have been getting worse. He wanted to eat even less and whatever food he did eat, he forced it back up at least fifteen minutes later. The lack of nutrition left Eren irritable and tired, making him quick tempered and forever wanting a nap. Jean was emotionally and sexually deprived and there was absolutely no romance between the two at this point. Eren had no doubt that Jean would seriously leave him soon, but that was fine, he could wither away in peace.

Eren simply didn't have much time anymore, with his new work and school, he hadn't worked out the kinks in his schedule to fit in time for Jean yet. Mr. Levi began to give Eren more responsibilities than just menial desk work, he was organizing cases, setting up meetings, booking clients. He was on his way to becoming Levi's right hand man. The two even go out for drinks sometimes and with his perpetually empty stomach, the alcohol hits him much harder than it used to. So he might've slipped some embarrassing tidbits about himself to his boss. Mr. Levi was preparing for a big case and have Eren quite a lot of work to take home to assist his preparations, so he's been quite tense as of late.

Eren sat at his desk, attempting to prepare a decent case for his boss to present to the court and his stomach gurgled angrily.

"You should eat. Like I tell you all the fucking time!"

Jean slammed his hand on the desk scaring Eren. He bit his lip and rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Well why don't you leave, huh? So you won't have to waste your goddamn breath anymore, alright?! I'm sure Marco is waiting for you in his dorm with his ass spread open just for you!"

Jean gritted his teeth, trying to not entertain Eren's accusations with a response. The hunger was beginning to drive him mad with blind rage and irrationality, Eren had never felt more out of control in his life. At this point, the impulses override his state of mind. Things were spiraling out of control and quickly, what started as an act of attention seeking has turned into an actual problem. He didn't enjoy feeling constantly hungry or tired. He felt like an idiot on embarking on this stupid journey just to get Jean's attention.

Eren shot up from the desk chair, but immediately hit the ground. His head was swimming and he couldn't even see his own to hands in front of him. Everything looked like a muddled mess.

"Eren! Jesus.. You're burning up and covered in sweat.. Can you hear me?"

His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. He couldn't catch his breath.

"Hot— I can't.. Jean.. Can't breathe, can't— Need breath.."

"Eren.. Hey!"

His mind went blank, no more racing thoughts or overwhelming sensations. Everything came to a calming pause as Eren's eyes rolled back behind his lids, inciting extreme terror in his partner. That's all he could remember before completely losing consciousness.

—

In a groggy haze, Eren could hear the beeping of a heart monitor and soft puffs of air leaving the ventilator. He used all his strength to pry his eyes open and was met with the stark white ceiling. He heard a male gasp and a female begin to cry then his mother was hanging over him, her bulging pregnant belly nudging his side. She petted his head, combing her slender fingers through his hair. His back was screaming with pain, probably from his fall.

"You're awake.. Eren. I was scared shitless."

Eren slowly looked around the room, examining it. At that moment, the doctor walk in, a petite woman with platinum hair and icy blue eyes. 

"Looks like our patient is awake. Hi Eren, I'm Dr. Nygård and I've been looking after you the past couple days. You collapsed from alarmingly low blood sugar and you also are also very underweight, you only weigh 96 pounds and a healthy person your age should weigh about 130 to 140. Your partner tells me you've been doing a lot of dieting recently plus the stress of your new internship and school must've really taken its toll on you. And I'm glad you all are here, so I won't have to repeat it. Eren has caused irreversible damage to his organs and it'll be likely that he'll have heart issues in the future. And no guarantees, but he could be infertile. But as for short term effects, he'll be alright."

Carla's sobs resumed as her husband escorted her out the room. Eren stared at the doctor in a daze, not that he could respond to the horrific news. Jean looked down at him with sad, loving eyes and petted his head tenderly, similarly to how Carla had done earlier.

"I'm just glad you're ok. I can live without kids. We'll get you all your medications a-and.. I'll take care of you."

Jean was on the brink of tears, he looked miserable. Eren made him this way, maybe he would be better off with Marco.

Eren moved to pull the mask off his face and frowned. 

"I've caused— A lot of trouble. You must be sick of me. Marco would be such a better fit, I totally get.. Why you cheated. I would cheat on me too, I'm awful."

"Stop bringing him up! It was a mistake, I'm focused on us now. I'm focused on you and making sure you're ok."

Eren tried to respond, but the air left his body again. Jean noticed his struggle and placed the mask back on his face, then smiled sadly. 

"You may be a mess, but you're my mess. And I love you."

Eren wasn't sure if that was supposed to comfort him and put his suspicions about Jean to rest, but it wasn't helping to ease his mind. He felt more uneasy than ever before, who knows what Jean has been doing while he's been hospitalized.

"Dr. Nygård said you can go home tomorrow and wants a follow up next week, but you'll be seeing a nutritionist and you'll go back to your therapist. So this won't happen anymore."

Eren squirmed at thought of having to see so many doctors, the thought hospitals and clinics frightened him. The sterile air made him nauseous and he didn't do well with bodily fluids. His father always asked him why he chose to be a lawyer rather than a doctor like him, they've had very heated arguments about it. Grisha's give up trying to persuade him now, it's a bit too late Eren to go switching majors now.

Jean fell silent until the door reopened and Mr. Levi walked in holding a bouquet of yellow flowers. Jean watched his every move, eyeing him carefully. 

"You youngsters really have no respect for your bodies. You're young now, but you won't always be."

Eren nodded slowly.

"Get better soon and come back to work ready to pick up the slack you left behind. We have an important case coming up and I'm counting on you, Jaeger."

And with that, Mr. Levi left the room, ending his short visit. Jean looked at Eren, deciding if he should ask about who he was or just leave it be. It's not that he had a right to ask, based on his past indiscretions, so he didn't and just sat in their usual comfortable silence and lovingly stroked Eren's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that Eren got sick but hey, it was kinda coming. Next chapter will be more Levi heavy, I promise. I'll go start writing it right now. Thanks for reading.


	5. Team Building

As the doctor promised, Eren was released from the hospital and returned to work soon after. He had to see his nutritionist, Dr. Welsh, to set up a dietary plan that'll help Eren gain weight quickly. And he'll have to resume his visits with his psychologist, Dr. DeMontigue to help with the mental part. Nygård said Eren suffered from severe body dysmorphia and he needed treatment otherwise he would continue to relapse 'til it ran him into the ground.

Mr. Levi didn't let up on the work on account of Eren's recent ailments, he was in and out of meetings, going for coffee runs, and working out meeting with clients. He was busier than ever actually. At the end of the day as Eren was packing up to go home, Levi stopped him.

"Good work today. I know I ran you all over town today, so let me make it up to you. Dinner on me? As a thank you and celebration for your release and ongoing recovery."

Eren mulled the idea over in his head, Jean had been keeping awfully close tabs on him. He documented every tiny detail about his recovery and since Eren didn't have many friends, it's easy for him to cling to Eren and make sure he's alright. And when the two weren't together he receives texts every 20 minutes from Jean, checking in to make sure he'd eaten or taken his medicine.

And at his usual time, 4:10, he sent his usual message.

_Hey, hope you're having a good day at work, you need to take your medicine and I'll be there to pick you up at 5._

He sighed, Jean was acting more like his mom than a boyfriend. He didn't like the constant reminders and how over protective Jean had become. If anyone as much as even breathes wrong around Eren,Jean felt it'd send him into a neurotic tizzy and he'll relapse. He appreciated the intensive care, but it was causing Jean to completely forget the relationship the two shared. It was as if Jean was terrified to touch him, he obviously blamed himself for Eren's condition, reliving every minuet and minuscule detail that may have triggered Eren into doing this to himself, wondering where exactly he went wrong. 

Eren responded: _I'll do that. Tonight I'm going out with co-workers. I'll be coming home late, so don't wait up. You have an important exam for accounting info systems tomorrow, right? Rest, you deserve it. I'll see you in the morning._

He ignored the flurry of texts that came in afterwards and when they wouldn't stop coming, he simply turned off his phone.

"Are you sure you shouldn't answer those?"

Eren shook his head and grabbed his bag and gestured toward the door.

"It's fine, with my recovery, we need a break from each other."

Levi nodded and they went out to his car. Eren was impressed with the amount of money that his boss possesses because he literally has a different car for each day of the week. Some days it'll be a beige convertible Cadillac, or maybe his sleek, carbon black Mercedes Benz, but today he dazzled Eren with the newest model of the Lincoln Continental in an alluring burgundy shade. He was even more excited to actually become a lawyer if he'll be making money like this. 

They went to their usual uptown restaurant, the food there is absolutely amazing, but quite pricey. Certainly wasn't a place that a poor college student like Eren would go on a regular basis.

Levi ordered for the two of them and got a bottle of red wine. While Levi poured, Eren loosened his tie, sighing contently. Levi eyed him carefully and smiled, taking a sip of wine. 

"You look better. You've put on a lot of weight and you look pretty damn good. How long has it been? A month?"

Eren smiled at the comment, they didn't make him feel insecure or give him the need to go hurl up his lunch. It made him feel good because he knew he was making progress. 

"Yes, almost two now."

Levi nodded and sipped at his wine again. Eren copied him, quickly downing the glass. The next thing they knew, the bottle was emptied. Eren was a giggling mess, his head swimming and face flushed bright red. Levi was completely unaffected, he paid the tab and lead the heavily inebriated Eren back to the car. 

"You are such a light weight, it's almost cute."

Eren laughed loudly and draped himself over Levi's small frame, nipping at his ear. 

"I-I.. Can't— Go home like this! I think.. I think, I wanna stay with Levi!"

Eren fumbled with his words, but eventually got the sentence out. Levi shook his head.

"Your partner will be worried. And what would it look like for an old man like me taking you home. My neighbors will get ideas."

Levi helped Eren into the car and got into the driver's seat. As he put the keys into the ignition, Eren gripped the smaller man's chin between his index finger and thumb. 

"Let them get ideas. Just let me s-spend the night, whatever happens, you won't regret."

Levi's eyes widened at Eren's suggestiveness. And though Eren was certainly intoxicated, he had enough reason to know that if he went to Levi's home, he would end up sleeping with him. Becoming the most hypocritical being to ever exist and that was strangely ok with him. He didn't want to go back home and share a bed with the overbearing Jean. And he hoped his insensitivity outweighed his morality, but most likely it wouldn't and he'd wake up absolutely disgusted with himself. 

"It takes a lot to seduce an old man like me. And I should really tell you no.."

"You're a sensible man, but.. I highly doubt you have any _release_ in quite some time as your trusty secretary, let me assist you."

Levi chuckled, leaning in to kiss his forehead. 

"Now you're using cheesy one-liners from porn? You got me Jaeger, let's see where the night goes."

The two hurried to older's luxrious condo and couldn't even get in the door properly before having their tongues down each other's throats. Levi surprised Eren with how sturdy his small body was by carrying him to his plush bed. The bedding was a creamy, off white and felt like a cloud beneath him. 

The two took no time, quickly undressing, never interrupting their heated kiss. Lust boiling in the groins and ready to dig into the other man's body. Compared to Eren's former, skeleton like frame, he had filled out tremendously with supple curves and juicy hips. Levi was prepared to devour him whole and make him reek of his scent, inside and out. Everything happening in a blur, needy and rough. Eren gasping at the searing pleasure as Levi entered, almost tearing him in two, filling him to maximum capacity. Eren clung for dear life as his boss rocked his body, making him shake in ecstasy. And despite his begging and naughty pleas, Levi irresponsibly finished inside, making an even bigger mess of his drooling, quivering partner. 

When the two separated, Eren immediately fell asleep. Leaving his regret to haunt him the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story has taken quite a turn, it's an actual chapter where Eren and Levi spend time together so that's cool. Eren needs to go back to school today though, so look foward to a school chapter for next update. Thanks for reading.


	6. Fence-mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about this being a school chapter. But hey! I mentioned school! That's gotta be worth something, right? Yeah. I'm a good writer, I swear.

Eren woke up first, which was quite rare for him. Jean always woke him up after growing tired of creepily watching Eren sleep and wanting early morning cuddles.  But instead of being nestled against Jean's bosom, he was wrapped around his boss. Not that he objected the change in scenery, it was just different. He looked peaceful and almost childlike as he breathed softly. He carefully untangled himself from Levi and almost falling when he hit the floor. He had never been so sore. Jean and him would have to wild nights, but this was a feeling unlike any other. 

As Eren quietly tried to get away, Levi stirrer awake and laughed.

"What a brat. Were you trying to leave before I woke up? I'd say that was the best sex either of us has had in awhile, don't I deserve a little bit more of your time?"

Eren blushed at the comment, awkwardly stumbling back to the bed. Levi chuckled and rested his hand on Eren's bony thigh.

"I thought you would want me gone early, plus I have my abnormal psych class at 8. I need to go, plus I need to swing by my apartment, so Jean knows I'm ok. And if you would be so kind to take me home, I'd appreciate it."

Levi nodded, Eren was first in the bathroom, trying to scrub away the sweat and Levi's bodily fluids. He made sure the water was scalding hot to burn away every trace of Levi's DNA and take away all the physical evidence that it ever happened. Eren didn't expect to feel this terrible about it and Jean probably didn't feel nearly as bad when he cheated on Eren; he was most likely glad that he got his dick wet. 

Once he was out, he redressed in his heavily wrinkled suit which was crusted over with one of last night's many loads and reeked of sweat and sex.

"I can't wear this home. It's filthy."

Levi grunted, struggling to get up from the bed and gave him a shirt and jeans that looked like capris on Eren's tall, lanky frame.

"We have the same measurements. Just.. Not in the height department. Let's get you home."

Eren smiled and followed him into the garage where he kept his impressive collection of luxury vehicles. Eren recognized the Cadillac and Benz, but he definitely didn't take Levi to own a cherry red Ferari. Maybe he was going through a midlife crisis and having it made him feel young and hip.

As promised, Levi dropped Eren off at home and he could see Jean pacing in the living room. Before he closed the car door, he turned and gave Levi a stern look.

"This was a one time thing. This isn't going to happen again."

Levi chuckled.

"I think I'm a little too old to be banging my secretary. I can't keep up with you."

Eren nodded and went inside. He was greeted by Jean's tight hugs and then an angry look. He looked absolutely livid.

"Who are you to leave me a message like that and just go off with your boss, not sending me not a single message! I was worried sick, what if something had happened to you?!"

Eren teared up, not because of the scolding, but he could see just how much Jean cared about him and he was just a pitiful excuse of a human being to do this.

Jean's expression softened and he hugged Eren once again. And the tears overflowed and Eren was audibly sobbing into his lover's chest.

"I-I'm sorry! I s-should've— C-called! I didn't mean t-to make you mad! Please don't hate me!"

Eren resumed his sobs as Jean bent over, so the two were at eye level.

"Baby, I don't hate you, I could never. Maybe I was bit harsh, but I've been worried sick about you these past couple of weeks, so yesterday kinda pushed me over the edge, but I still love you as much as the day we met."

Eren tightened his grip and continued to cry. Releasing every ounce of guilt and disgust. And Jean took it all from him, like he always did. He was literally the glue that kept them together.

"He woke you up pretty early. It's barely 5:30, you wanna go back to sleep?"

Eren shook his head.

"No. I want you to love me. It's been too long."

Jean chuckled and gave into his partner's lewd desires. And for the second time in the span of 8 hours, he was ravished by another man, but this time his actual lover. He wasn't rough and quick like Levi, Jean took his time loving every part of him. He gave attention to even the smallest details. By kissing every freckle that decorated his thighs and caressing his new forming love handles. Levi was certainly a master with his hands, but he enjoyed Jean's clumsiness, it was cute. An older man's swift and seasoned touch was lovely, even breathtaking, but Jean's graceless hands were equally as satisfying. 

But he just hated himself for comparing Jean to Levi, it's not fair to either of them. 

"Hold on, lemme get some things—"

Jean pulled out a roll of condoms and was gonna tear it open until Eren stopped him. 

"No. We don't need it. I just robs boy can't even have a baby anymore.. So, don't bother with those anymore."

Jean winced at the thought that he'll never be able to have a son or daughter, he was a family man at heart and that was one of his big plans in life. 

"I'm sorry that I stole that chance from you, but adoption is always an option for us.."

"I don't care about having kids, as long as I have you here."

And with that, the two resumed. Jean carefully handled Eren with his nimble, loving hands. His loins weren't burning with lust and he didn't feel the need to rush to the main event, he let Jean toy with his body in magnificent ways until his body wouldn't allow it anymore and he needed Jean to push him over the edge.

And by the time they were done, it was two hours later. Jean kissed Eren's nose as sighed happily. 

"That was a huge relief.. I love you so much.."

Jean kissed him all over his face and down his neck, making Eren giggle.

"I love you too. And you have an exam and I have psych to get to, so let's get to school. We'll have our lazy night in this evening."

Eren pinched his cheek and Jean went to the shower. Eren sighed, still feeling like the immense guilt of how he had the audacity to tell him I love you and he just had his boss' sloppy seconds. It nearly made him vomit and he felt so stupid for letting it happen. For even proposing that the two of them should have sex last night. 

But he was glad that things were getting back on track with Jean, he just wasn't too crazy about the pretenses that lead to the reconciliation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love is back! But maybe Eren and Levi will have a weird relationship or something. I don't understand office romances. Cheating isn't cool guys, lesson of the day. :D Thanks for reading.


	7. Conflict Of Interest

It's been about a few weeks since then and Levi has clung awfully close and Eren can't lie, he's allowed a lot of his advances. Behind closed doors, the two would maybe steal a kiss or two and when Eren was in a really good mood, he reads Levi's documents to him while sitting on his lap. It never went past that, he didn't plan on getting into to bed with him again, that was truly a one time thing. As long as he stay to his sex ban, he could still go home to Jean with a good conscience. 

That initial guilt he felt was the disappointment in himself going against his own morals, but now, what did it matter? The deed was done and over with. 

After Eren finished meeting with a client, he returned the office and laid the documents out in front of Levi. 

"I'm having trouble reading today, I'll need help."

That was his cheesy way to let him know he wanted to be naughty in the office. It made Eren laugh every time, he sounded like a senile old man. But the secretary obliged, he gently placed himself in his lap and went over what happened in the meeting. Going over upcoming court dates, overview of the case, and what he'd to do in order to win the case. While in mid-sentence, Levi pushed the documents away and pulled Eren into a breathtaking kiss. 

"Hah— Y'know you should really focus."

He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's hard with a pretty young thing like you is distracting me all day."

Eren blushed at the accusation. He honestly enjoyed all the attention from work and home. Levi was satisfying him emotionally while Jean was as well, but has the bonus of the physical aspect. It didn't feel like cheating, just emotional reassurance. It felt amazing to have two men waiting on you hand and foot, Eren was even becoming a little power crazy.

"Don't blame your inefficiency on me. You're just losing your touch old man."

Levi chuckled as he slapped Eren's behind, while he sashayed away. Then pursued his lips as he noticed something different about his attractive secretary. 

"You've been gaining weight quickly lately. Your little belly is beginning to poke out."

Eren smiled over his shoulder and laughed quietly.

"I have been gaining weight quite rapidly lately. I've been wanting really strange foods lately, but even when I don't eat a lot, I'm still packing on the pounds. But Jean and I aren't complaining."

Levi scowled at his name. Though he understood he wasn't the main romantic interest in Eren's life, it still irritated him to hear another man's name. 

"I'll see you tomorrow boss."

Eren blew him a kiss goodbye and left the office. Since the affair with Levi had begun, Eren would use the drive home to get himself together and adjust himself to give all his love and affection to Jean. It was crucial that he hid all the evidence from the day's earlier affairs, but Jean was so dim, he'd never be the wiser anyway. 

While he was waiting in at the red light, he looked down at his belly then laughed.

"Can't hurt to try."

He made a stop at the drug store close to  the apartment and picked up two pregnancy tests. Nothing really pointed to him actually being pregnant. Well sure he's been more tired recently, when isn't he? Eren can sleep for twelve hours and still wake up exhausted. And yeah, he's had a couple funky food cravings, but perpetual exhaustion, cravings, and a bloated belly doesn't exactly equate to a baby being in the oven. 

Once he got home, he hid the tests in his bag and went inside. As usual, Jean whisked him off his feet with his overwhelming affections. He sat Eren in his lap, running his hands over his squishy curves.

"How was work baby?"

Eren laughed at the ticklish sensations.

"Good. Landed another client for the office, so I'll be busy again."

Jean pouted and rested his chin on his lover's collarbone. He sighed sharply and kissed his scrawny neck.

"I'm happy that work is going well, but I'll be lonely. Can I get some sugar, just enough to hold me over 'til everything is settled?"

Eren laughed and pinched his cheek.

"Friday night, I'll give you all the sugar you desire."

Jean bit his lip and tried sneaking his hands up Eren's shirt, but was quickly shut down.

"Not tonight. Two more days and I'm all yours."

With that, Eren went to the bathroom, taking his tests. He'd take one now and another in the morning, just to ensure its not a fluke. He took a deep breath and awkwardly peed on the stick, quickly capping it off. This was going to be the longest five minutes of his life. He didn't know whether to be terrified or excited that he may still have the chance to have a baby. But he wasn't sure who's baby it was until it was born, but he didn't think he'd really want to know who the father was at one point. Just having a baby would be enough, but both of them do have a right to knowing their child as well.

While he was fretting over, who's the daddy, it was well over five minutes. And when Eren looked over at the test, looking at the small window closely. His heart stopped and everything went silent. His mouth was dry and his stomach was doing backflips. He had never been more scared or excited in his life. Eren didn't think this would possible for him ever again, but miracles do happen. 

He was actually pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby daddy drama, exciting right? I rewrote this thing like 3 times today. I need a nap. Thanks for reading.


	8. Truth

Eren sat in his restroom, dumbfounded. He was brought back to reality when Jean came jiggling the doorknob.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

Eren bit his lip, thinking of what to say. 

"I-I'm weighing myself! I'll be right out."

"Alright, hurry up! I'm lonely!"

Eren shakily stood up and went over to his scale. He was nine pounds heavier than last week. When documenting his progress he had been noticing a peculiar pattern in his weight gain, everyday he was putting on about three pounds. It was stupid of him for not realizing sooner and he had no idea what he was going to with a baby. 

Eren leaned against the wall, desperately trying to hold back tears. He didn't know what to do, this was his punishment for being a two timing whore. No matter how much he tried to rationalize himself, that's what it boiled down to. And now he's stuck with a baby with an unknown father. Abortion is absolutely out the question, he'd never forgive himself. His baby should at least get a chance and Eren had no right to take that away because he regrets his mistakes now.

He took a deep breath and took another glance his belly. It's still early, nothing is set in stone and it might not even make it to the second trimester. And he shamefully held on to the hope that it wouldn't.

"God, I'm the fucking worst." 

He left the bathroom and found Jean on the couch, completely sprawled out. Eren smiled and patted Jean's flat, chiseled belly and sighed.

"What? You told me to wait 'til Friday, don't tell me you're in the mood now?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just.. Admiring you. Thinking about how incredible you are and that I love you so so much."

Jean blushed and smirked to hide his embarrassment. He was typically the affectionate one, so Eren's sweet words made his heart flutter in a way it never usually did.

"Well aren't you being awfully sweet tonight?"

Eren laughed shyly. He was trying to suck up to him. If he didn't have a miscarriage, he was gonna carry this baby to full term and one of them was going to be the father and one isn't. And being a single parent is equally as terrifying as living with a bitter baby daddy.

"Any other time, you'd complain that I don't love you or I'm being cold and distant. Now I'm loving you and you think I'm being weird. Make up your mind, Kirschtein."

Eren leaned in and kissed him, accidentally rubbing his belly across Jean's hand. 

"Mm, your stomach is kinda hard. You feeling ok?"

Eren opened his mouth and closed it, he had no idea about what excuse to give him. 

"I-I've been working out. And it's working, my abs must be coming in."

Jean laughed and held him close.

"Baby, I'm not too into muscular guys and I wasn't too much into guys before you. So stay plump and curvaceous for me, please."

He kissed him and immediately reached over to squeeze his butt, Eren slapped away his hand. 

"Okay. It's time for bed."

He released himself from Jean's hold and went to the bedroom. Eren threw off his shirt and slipped on a pair of pajama pants. He poked at his belly and it was a bit firm. It wasn't super huge, but if he didn't have a miscarriage then one day it will be. He'd be bloated beyond recognition with either Jean or Levi's baby and will have somehow explain it. 

But he was thinking too far ahead, he can barely even handle the thought that a life is actually taking refuge inside him. He can't even begin to fathom what it'll be like when it's fully formed. Or what it'll be like to raise it for eighteen years. He'd have to love and care for it and support it, so terrifying. All he can think about is what if he messes up or if they become a bad person like him.

Once again, it's too soon to think about all that. Plus he rather push all they stuff out and save his worries for tomorrow.

_____

 

When Eren woke up, Jean had pressed closely against his back with his arm draped over his shoulder. He slowly peeled away from his lover and dressed quickly himself. Eren ran out to his car and sat in the driver's seat, wondering why he was there. Then he looked down at his belly and before he knew it, he was en route to Levi's cushy condo. 

He frantically knocked and rung the doorbell. A groggy Levi open the door, the bags under his eyes were even more exaggerated than usual.

"I thought this wasn't happening again? Or at least, that's what you said."

Eren rolled his eyes and bit his lip, so hard he was almost in tears. 

"I-I was gonna keep it a secret, but I know it's gonna drive me crazy and I was gonna have to tell you eventually and Jean and it was gonna be a mess and—"

Levi placed a finger over Eren's lips and sighed. 

"Relax and slow down. What is the matter?"

Eren took in a deep breath. 

"I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do!"

Eren broke down into a sniveling mess. He fell to his knees in Levi's doorway, scared for his life. He has no idea what he was going to do. How was he gonna raise a kid, go to school, and have a job? No matter how ok he wanted everything to be, it was even worse than before. Eren even wished that that his low blood sugar or a heart attack would've put him out if his misery, at least he wouldn't be here. 

His body was quaking with terrible sobs and his nose was leaking profusely. He was crying so hard he's dry heaving. Levi probably thought he was mess, coming to his house so early in the morning and breaking down like this. No man wants to deal with drama like this, it'll surely scare Levi away.

But surprisingly, Levi pulled Eren in the house and sat him down. Immediately leaving for the kitchen and returned with a cup of hot tea to calm him.

"Look I get it, you're young and kids were obviously not in your upcoming plans at the moment. But you freaking out like this, isn't going to help."

Eren breathed shakily and wiped his face with the tissues in Levi's coffee table. 

"I know, but not even a month ago I was so hell bent on running myself in the ground cause I felt like I needed Jean's stupid attention. Now I have it and it's just not enough! I'm not satisfied and I keep coming up with these stupid excuses to rationalize us and I literally was demonizing Jean for the same things early this month! I'm the worst type of human being!"

Levi laughed and laid back. 

"You ever thought that you just might be bored? And maybe he is too. You guys are trying to make something work that isn't worth keeping alive."

Eren stared at him in shock. There was no way they were bored, seven years ends with boredom? Who did Levi take him for? Sure they've made bad decisions, but that doesn't mean everything should end here.

"You're wrong, Jean loves me and he's felt that way for years. He's made mistakes, but we're gonna get married someday."

Levi laughed obnoxiously loud and when he calmed down, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're 20, there's a lot out there for you to experience and with a baby that list got a little bit shorter, but with marriage, you've completely cut yourself off. Trust me, I know."

Eren huffed and angrily sipped his piping hot tea. Though he singed his tastebuds, he tried to keep his irritated composure.

"We're in love a-and I know it."

"Well Eren, if you were so in love, why are you in my house at six in the morning crying instead of being at home with him?"

Eren gasped, thinking over all the things they've been through. The appointments, hospital visits, mental breakdowns, and now it all feels like it meant absolutely nothing. It felt like his whole entire universe has shattered, Eren knew from the beginning that the passion was gone, but still continued with the relationship. Jean was probably still seeing Marco and he was only being supportive now because he felt obligated to.

"He doesn't love me? God, I'm so dumb."

"I didn't say he doesn't love you, it's clear he does, but you can love somebody all you want, but that doesn't mean they'll be there forever."

Levi casually shrugged his shoulders and looked at Eren with his usual cold gaze while Eren broke down into another heap of tears. The floor felt like it fell from beneath him and Levi just watched him.

"Eren, please enough with the crying. It's too early. When you two talk, I'm sure You'll come to a mutual agreement. And if it doesn't work out, you'll just miss the companionship, you'll be ok. You're young and sexy, another guy will be barking up your tree in no time."

Eren sniffled.

"Oh, like you have been doing the last few weeks?! If you're saying all this to confuse me then I'll never forgive you."

"I am a 35 year old man, I don't need a kid's forgiveness. Now listen, it's early and I'm tired. You can stay here, sleep for a bit and I'll take you back home before I go to work."

Eren sighed and wiped his eyes. 

"I don't need to go home and I have a class at 10, so just.. Take me to school." 

"So you're staying?" 

Eren nodded and sipped more tea. His eyes were swollen and puffy, he looked like a hot mess in someone else's house.

"I'll also take you to the doctor for the baby on my lunch. So be grateful."

And he was, he was glad that he could get some help for his baby and that he was snapped back to reality and everything wasn't sunshine and rainbows anymore. It was unsettling how much he was deluding himself. 

"Thanks. I guess I am."

Levi took his hand and lead him back into his lush room. The two cuddled up in the sheets and slowly drifted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lengthy chapter, sorry about that. Thanks for reading.


	9. The End Of The Beginning

When Eren awoke for a second time, he could hear water running and upon inspection, he found Levi shirtless and rubbing water on his face. His tiny body was surprisingly toned and defined, it looked good paired with that porcelain white skin. Eren also noticed the 5 o'clock shadow decorating his lower jaw. He looked awfully handsome, sexy even, it made his heart pound so hard he was almost breathless.

What a shameless person Eren had become. 

"If you need to use the restroom then go ahead, it's nothing I haven't seen."

"I don't need to use it, I was just.. Looking at you, I guess."

"Well that's creepy."

Levi groaned as he bent down to get his shaving cream from underneath the sink and began hacking away at his stubble. 

"I like how a beard looks on you."

"Just cause you like it, doesn't mean it's appropriate for work."

Eren shrugged and went back to the living room. He never noticed that practically everything in the house was white, excluding the floors which were a light beige. It looks pristine, like a model home. Everything was so clean, it was  sparkling, nothing had so much as even a speck of dirt on it. It was impressive how clean this house was, bachelors Levi's age are usually terrible at that sort of thing. Is Levi even a bachelor? Maybe he is dating someone and he's bored of them and he's using Eren as a plaything. The thought of it made him uncomfortable and he really wanted Levi to himself, but he can't be that selfish. 

"You hungry? I can cook or I can take you out somewhere."

Eren bit his lip, weighing his options. Jean was probably gonna lose him mind because Eren wasn't there when he woke up, so why not add fuel to the fire and go for breakfast near the campus.

"I want to eat out. We always eat dinner, but never breakfast."

Levi smiled and slipped a tie around his neck, skillfully tying it. 

"As you wish, Princess."

Eren blushed. He was kind of spoiled, wasn't he? And very entitled too. By the way he just barged in Levi's home earlier, that's very clear proof of just how spoiled he truly is.

Today, Levi drove the Cadiallac, which was honestly, Eren's favorite.

"If Jean and I do have this discussion and we do end up calling a quits. You got any bright ideas on what I do then?"

"You raise your baby and find a guy that'll love and support you and your kid."

Ereb awkwardly cleared his throat, signaling that Levi didn't quite get the hint. He just assumed that Levi had a thing for him and would be quick to offer his affections. But obviously that wasn't the case.

"What? You thought I was gonna step up to the plate and marry you? Sorry to ruin your fantasy, but sure I'll help if it's mine, but marriage isn't for me. I tried once and don't plan on it again. I don't even wanna date. What happened with you is unfortunate, but it's not my responsibility until you show the papers saying I'm the father. Otherwise, you should keep looking."

Eren didn't like how harsh Levi was being. He didn't like how he was just blowing him off. Levi couldn't just implant these doubts into his mind and just reject him. Apparently he didn't matter to him either. 

Suddenly, he felt a heaviness weighing on his heart. He hasn't felt like this for quite sometime, it was disturbing. 

"Oh.. Understandable. On second thought, you can take me to campus, I'll go study in the library and get some coffee."

"That obviously upset you, but hey. Had to tell you sometime."

Eren blinked rapidly, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. 

"I think it's best if you just stop talking."

And so Levi did. He didn't breathe another word while Eren was in the car.

"Don't forget, we have to g—"

"Don't bother, I won't be a burden to you. Strictly employee and employer. I can take a bus there. Sorry for inconveniencing you, Mr. Levi."

Levi didn't bat an eyelash at his venomous words and simply drove off. Eren felt anxious and  queasy, as if every persons was judging him. That they saw through him and could see the bean sized child growing in him, seeing that how unfaithful he was, and just recognize he was just a sad excuse for a human being.  He was embarrassed, incredibly embarrassed.

When he got closer to the center of campus, he spotted Jean sitting on a bench with Marco. And he was smiling the exact same way when he caught them the first time. He walked right up to him and cleared his throat, scaring the shit out of both of them.

"Eren, no. This isn't—"

"It's fine, I don't need the excuses. I get it. And I know when I'm beat. Congratulations Marco, he's all yours."

Eren turned on his heels and went back the way he came. He ignored Jean shouting his name from behind. He didn't want to look back, not even go to class. He'll be able to make the work up another day. Suddenly, Jean gripped his arm and swing him around.

"Baby listen—"

"Don't touch me."

Eren shook his hand off and continued forward, then Marco's nasally voice chimed in.

"Eren please, it's my fault I talked him first, don't do th—"

"Don't talk to me."

Eren walked a little bit faster in hopes to lose them, but their long legs carried more of a stride than his.

"Eren please. Forgive me. It w—"

Eren stopped, the two of them crashed into his back.

"This isn't a mistake. The first time, maybe, but now? You've misplaced my trust for the last time. If you were bored of me, I wish you would've said so instead of wasting seven years of my time. It's over, I can't trust you anymore and I mean it. You can keep the stupid apartment cause I don't want it. And I'm glad my baby isn't around to meet its cheating father."

Jean stood with his mouth gaped open. 

"What baby?"

"A baby's life that you'll never be apart of." 

With that Eren back walking again, almost running at this point. Tears streaming freely down his face. He just let go of seven years of his life voluntarily, right into the arms of another man. He didn't know if he was supposed to feel liberated or relieved or regret because he just made the biggest mistake of his life. His first instinct was to call Levi, not even his parents because if they knew about everything that was happening, they honestly probably wouldn't care, he was an adult, he should've taken better care of himself. 

"This is Levi speaking."

Eren sniffled and breathed shakily.

"So I know what I said this morning.. But I really need a place to stay. Jean was still cheating on me and I can't bare to be in that house and my parents are busy with a newborn.. So please, just help me out."

He heard Levi sigh and heard his glasses click on the table. He was probably rubbing his temples, getting ready to say that _he's too old to deal with this_ and tell him to fuck off or something.

"You're glad that I like you so much. When you get there, there's a key in the plant next to the door that you can keep, I'll get another spare made."

Eren wanted to cry even more, he was glad that Levi was willing to do this much for him even though he basically told him that they'll never amount to anything that same morning. It proved he cared somewhat about him and he was just a little bit serious about a brat like him.

"Ok. I'll see you for the appointment then."

Levi grunted in agreement and hung up. Eren caught a bus and ride home back to the apartment, where Jean was blocking the door.

"Move."

"Eren, you can't leave. Not with my baby."

"Well, I'll get an abortion. Now, move."

Eren tried to push him out the way, but Jean caught his shoulders and held him firmly in place.

"Eren, please give me one more chance."

"No, I trusted you. And you lied to me, you never ended anything. Are you that insatiable that you need two guys to get you off? Fucking pig. Get out of my way."

Eren mustered all his strength and pushed Jean over and quickly went in the apartment to gather _all_ this stuff this time. His clothes, shoes, toiletries, all of it. Eren was not coming back, ever. 

Jean just watched him go back and forth, getting all his things. Staring in disbelief, like he really thought this would never happen. When Eren had all his things together about an hour later, Jean looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me. I need you, you're the love of my life. I need you in my life, Eren please! Please stay!"

He had no idea how much Eren loved him too. He didn't wanna leave, Jean was pretty much all Eren knew. No one else had ever been in his heart, but Jean. 

"I feel the same, but if you can't respect me enough to stay faithful to me and only me, then relationship doesn't mean anything. And I refuse to stand by and let you disrespect me any longer. Thank you for everything, but it's over." 

As Eren went to put his bags in his car, he could hear Jean's painful wails from in the living room. 

"Jean, hey. Here's my key, you can go ahead and give that to Marco too. I don't need it anymore."

As if the breakup wasn't enough, he added more insult to injury by handing him the key and kissing him for the final time. 

It hurt and it hurt bad. It'll take him awhile to get over it, but that was one less problem he had to deal with at moment. 

When Eren arrived to his new, luxrious home, he left his bags in the doorway and took a seat on the couch. And just cried. Eren cried 'til it made him sick, he was overwhelmed with everything and it was all just a jumbled up mess inside him and he had no idea what else to do, but cry. 

He wanted it all to just go away, the baby, Jean, Levi, work, school; why couldn't it all just disappear in an instant? If only the world worked that way, then he'd never have to worry about a thing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Jean and Eren are over and maybe Levi and Eren can get somewhere with the baby coming, I'm not sure how I wanna go about it just yet, but thank you for reading this long and for all the feedback!


	10. Father

Eren had no idea how long he had been crying, but he's been crying hard enough and long enough to put himself to sleep. Levi was probably gonna be mad about him getting his snot and tears all over his  glistening couch, but he had to understand the kind of distress he was in. 

Eren awoke when he heard the clattering keys on the counter and grumbles coming from the kitchen, instead of getting up, he decided to keep his eyes closed and listen.

"What are you doing Levi? You've fooled around with this brat long enough, you should've let him down easy in the car."

Eren heard a loud pop, like a cork off a wine bottle, the glugging of the liquid falling into the glass.

"You're not getting anything out of it, you only had sex with him once. So what is it? Do you wanna screw yourself over for a second time?"

A second time? 

"I have no idea how this baby thing is going to go, I'm not even sure if it's mine, but I took him in anyway. I should've learned my lesson with Petra. But that obviously wasn't enough."

Petra? That was the woman in the lobby, she's super sweet and always happy. How could a sourpuss like Levi be with her? 

Eren decided he had heard enough and woke up. Levi sat next to him with his glass and bottle of wine. 

"You look awful. Were you crying?"

Eren laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. Leaving Jean was hard, but I'll be ok. I have a baby to worry about. So I can't be hung up on him forever."

Levi nodded, taking a big swig of wine. 

"It's.. Awfully early to be drinking isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm not going back to work, just to the hospital and back and then I'll drink to my hearts content."

Eren shrugged. 

"Hopefully I'm far enough along to do a non-invasive paternity test and we can figure out who's it is."

Levi tensed up at Eren's baby ramblings. He entertained the idea that it might be his, but never actually believed it to be true. Not like Eren could go back and get support from Jean, it's pretty clear that he wanted to completely cut ties with him the best way possible.  

"I hope so too, I think I'll be more at ease when the paternal mystery is solved."

Levi rubbed his temples again, setting down his drink.

"Let's go."

Eren nodded and rubbed his arms, he wasn't too happy to have to visit a hospital so frequently for the next nine months. Inhaling the sterile fumes and constantly hearing a chorus of beeps wherever you go, just knowing that people in the exact same building were fighting for their lives made his skin crawl. 

Immediately when they enter the hospital, Eren felt woozy. The floor was spinning and was desperately loosing the battle from keeping himself from vomiting.

"Eren? Are you ok?" 

"I think.. I'm gonna be sick."

As Levi prepped to ask another question, Eren dashed for the nearest bathroom. After throwing up nothing, but bile and spit, his throat burned and was in desperate need of a drink. He washed out his mouth and went back to where he last saw Levi, who was in the waiting room reading a magazine.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes. I don't really like hospitals, but I've never thrown up before, so I'm guessing that was probably morning sickness working its magic."

Levi patted his shoulder then went back to his magazine. Though, it didn't matter because Eren was called back immediately after he picked it back up. Eren scurried back and the nurse was quite nice, she looked young, at most she was 23.

"You two look really good together, your baby is gonna be gorgeous!"

Eren blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Um, I don't know who the father is.. I was hoping I could get that done today, if I was far enough along."

The nurse was also embarrassed about her assumptions, but quickly laughed it off.

"Oh, ok. I'll talk to the doctor about doing a non-invasive prenatal paternity test. You can go ahead into exam room 4 and someone will be right with you."

Eren nodded and went to his assigned room. Levi sat in a chair near the computer while he hoped up on the examination chair. From this angle, his tummy was quite apparent like he had a deflated ball was just sitting on his lower abdomen. He rubbed the bulge and smiled, though he was in a pretty shitty situation; a pretty good thing will come out of it. He even felt bad that he hoped for a miscarriage and doesn't want anything to happen to this bundle of happiness. 

"Being a mom will be good for you, you're gonna spoil the shit out of that kid."

Ereb smiled. 

"Of course, this baby is all I have. It'll be hard with work and school, but I'll graduate. Go to law school and make a permanent position at the firm. All with my little baby."

Levi laughed and rubbed his belly.

"You seem like you got this planned out."

"I don't, but I'll be okay."

Levi nodded, rubbing Eren's belly some more. 

"If it's mine, I'll help."

Eren smiled at what a big softie Levi was. He really wanted to be dad, to be committed to someone, it was painfully obvious. But whatever he was mumbling about earlier and whatever happened with Petra, was holding him back. But whether or not he came around and decided to get serious with Eren didn't matter to him. Eren was gonna do whatever he needed to keep himself and his baby happy. 

In the midst of their tender moment, the doctor came in.

"Hello, you lovebirds. I'm Dr. Gibson, but since I'm going be seeing you for the next nine months, just call me Haley. So we're gonna see how far along you are and if we're far enough, we'll do the paternity test."

Eren nodded and tapped his fingers excitedly. Haley started the big computer next to him and lifted up his shirt. 

"I'm going to put this gel on your belly, it's a little cold and it might tickle. And when I move the wand around, I'll be applying a bit of pressure, but it's not hurting anything."

Eren nodded once again and let her do her thing. After moving the wand around for a bit, he could see a black bubble containing a small, poorly formed person.  He couldn't help, but smile. It was the first time seeing it and actually realizing that a life was being created in him. 

"So we're looking at about a 10 week old, close to the second trimester, but not quite. But it is old enough for the test and we can see who this baby belongs to. I'll need some blood from both of you and I'll call you back by the end of the day and tell you if it's a match or not." 

Eren sighed, shakily. He didn't really wanna know who the dad was anymore. It was perfectly fine if he didn't know, but it was too late to take it back now.

Haley wiped the jelly off and lead them to the blood lab where both him and Levi had blood drawn. 

"The results should be done by 4pm and we'll give you a call and tell you. Congratulations, on your healthy baby by the way."

"Thank you so much."

With that, the two left the hospital and went home. As promised, Levi drank until his heart's content, he had downed two bottles of expensive looking wine and barely looked flushed. Eren could imagine the drunken mess he was when he was on his own. 

Four seemed like it took forever to come around, but the phone rang right on the dot. Eren answered and an automated voice spoke.

"Hello, this is an automated message from St. Maria's hospital informing Eren Jaeger of his/her blood test results. If this is you, please answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Great. You took the Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity test today and the blood samples proved to be a match. Congratulations, goodbye."

Then the dial tone sounded. Eren sat with his mouth gaped open and then he bolted into the kitchen, where Levi was pouring himself a drink. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's 4:05."

"Okay..? Have they called?"

"Yes."

"Well Eren, are you going to tell me or just keep giving me shitty answers?"

Eren took in a deep breath.

"It's yours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys that are commenting are super sweet and I'm glad you guys like it, it's really motivating me to write these chapters as quickly as I have been! But I might need to cool my jets a bit so I can properly write the next installments. I won't go on hiatus again, but don't expect updates everyday as I've been doing recently. Thanks for reading!


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

"I won't say that I'm happy, but I'm not angry about it either. It's healthy and that's good."

Eren didn't expect much from telling him, but he was a bit underwhelmed with that response. Maybe he just wasn't too fond of kids, or he's just not fond of this one. 

"Well I'm glad that you're glad."

Levi placed his hand on Eren's stomach again, feeling around. 

Eren wanted to ask him about his little soliloquy in the kitchen and Eren of course, just doesn't know how to leave things alone. 

"I didn't know that you and Petra were a thing."

Levi never took his eyes off of Eren's belly, he continued to rub it slowly.

"Yeah. It was a mistake. We were young and I rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough."

That partially answered his question, but whatever happened with her, really changed Levi. He can't help, but wonder what he was like before it. He could see him as an annoyingly sarcastic guy with amazing charm with a sour face. But on the inside, he was an overly affectionate sweetheart that has trouble expressing his feelings. That was most likely not the case, but Eren could dream.

"I hope it's a girl."

Levi furrowed his brows and looked at him.

"What will you do when she starts talking about boys and breakups? And their puberty is much different than ours, y'know."

"I'll figure that out when the time comes, but for now, I just want to dress her up like a little doll. She'd wear super cute dresses with petticoats underneath and stockings. I'll teach her to be a sweet little lady."

Levi laughed at Eren's silly fantasies and he couldn't help, but laugh too. When the laughter died down, he looked at Eren with hungry eyes. They darted around, examining Eren, soon he noticed a pattern: 

Eyes, lips, cheeks, chest, belly.

He continued looking him over in that order, every now and again he'd go backwards and maybe switch it up. 

"See something you like?"

Eren licked his lips in hopes to possibly entice him.

"I don't know. I'm very confused about you, but let's not focus on that."

"Oh, but I wanna focus on it. Tell me how you really feel."

Levi pulled his hand away and got up.

"Nice try, but I must withdraw from this conversation. Go wash up, I'll order in."

He was close to possible confession, but he caught on quickly. Levi wants to let his guard down so badly, but he won't let himself relax to let that happen and Eren's not so sure how good that is for him.

"Yeah, I'll do that." 

Eren did as he was told and Levi ordered food for them to eat. While waiting they got back to chatting.

"What are you gonna do about that Jean kid?"

"Nothing. We aren't in the same major, so I hardly see him."

"What if he comes looking for you?"

Eren shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? I'll tell him to go away and if he becomes too much I'll get a restraining order. It'll be easy to obtain since I have a lawyer for that."

"You can't just write up documents on your own."

"I wasn't talking about me, I meant you. More importantly, can you rub my stomach again, our baby seems to enjoy it."

Levi smiled at 'our' and rubbed his belly as per Eren's request. 

"You're something else, Jaeger."

Eren smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, you're in for a hell of a nine months."

 

____

 

The next day, Levi dropped him off at school, students gawked at him his whole way to class. Half way to the history building, Jean was making a bee line toward him. 

"Eren—"

"Please leave me alone. I have class."

Jean grabbed him arm and spun him around. Eren whined, struggling to get away.

"Eren, who dropped you off?"

"None of your business! Let me go!"

"Eren please, you can't do this! Come back home, it's so lonely without you at home."

"I expected that Marco would've moved in already. But seriously, I need to go."

"Fine, but you're not keeping my baby away from me."

Eren wanted tell him so bad that it wasn't his. But he didn't even know where to begin, how to explain the one night stand or what's been going on at work. Or how he could keep having sex with him knowing what he had done and even worse, how he could keep lying to him about being the father. 

"I can and I will. Goodbye Jean."

He jerked his arm away and stormed off. When he settled into his seat in class, Eren rubbed his bulging tummy hidden under his slightly oversized sweater. He sat through class, obidiently taking notes. When class was over, he waited around in the commons area, making small talk with classmates until he had to go to to his abnormal psych class and Levi would pick him up again. He wanted to take him shopping for more comfortable clothes with spring coming, Eren can't wear big sweaters forever. If only he would've gotten knocked up during the winter.

The discussions weren't exactly his favorite favorite his psychology today, so he also we out for most of it. Until Levi texted him saying he was at school, though class wasn't over, Eren gathered his things and hurried out. If only he could've been a little faster before Jean came to harass him.

"Where are you going? You need to come home with me."

Jean pulled him in the opposite direction of Levi's car. Eren fought back, Levi got out the car and took his hands off Eren.

"So you left me for him? This midget is taking care of my boyfriend and my kid?!"

"Shut up Jean! We aren't together, get over yourself. I need to go. Let's go, Levi."

Levi put his on Eren's back and started to lead him to the car until Jean started to run his mouth again. 

"So you're screwing your boss now?! But you gave me shit for cheating on you?!" 

He was screaming at the top of his lungs,  people were staring, whispering. Some even started to crowd a bit. Eren gulped, he could here the judgements. He needed to control the situation.

"Jean, shut up!"

"Tell me Eren, is that baby even mine?!"

"I told you already! Who else would it fucking be?!"

He kept lying and lying. It was gonna explode in his face, he had to leave. He needed to leave. Levi noticed his discomfort and forced Eren into the car.

"Okay. We're done here, it's time to leave ."

Jean grabbed Levi's shoulder before rounded the car over to the driver's seat.

"If you think you're just gonna take him you got another thing coming."

Levi chuckled.

"Oh really. Seems like I already have along with  _your_ kid."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Eren heard the two talking and Levi was just fueling the fire.

"Levi, stop it! We need to go."

"Don't you think he has a right to know, Eren?"

Jean looked at them, becoming very agitated with the situation. But for once, he just sat back and listened.

"You don't know what you're talking about Levi, get in the goddamn car."

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Levi put his hand on Jean's shoulder and had a smile plastered on his face. Eren's heart was racing, he was gonna tell him. Tell him everything and he wasn't ready for that.

"Jean, kid. We'll see you in nine months and discuss custody with you then, but right now, it'd be best that you keep your distant from him or you'll never see this kid."

Levi patted his shoulder and got in the car, driving off. Eren looked at him in disbelief, that he was just a couple of words away from destroying Eren's entire world. Yeah, he left Jean, but he didn't want to hurt him ever. Especially not like that.

"God, a-are you fucking insane?!"

"Look I wasn't goning to say anything.. No matter how much i wanted to. Look, that baby's mine and—"

"So now you wanna be a caring, over protective dad?! Screw you! You told me the other day in the car you didn't want anything serious, that's we weren't gonna happen! I'm not going to play this hot and cold shit with you!"

Levi open his mouth then quickly closed it. Eren licked his lips and fiercely rubbing his right temple. He was so mad he could cry, it really worked him up. Before he realized, he was full on sobbing.

"Hey.. Are you alright?"

"No! You are so— Full of shit! You claim to be so fucking mature, but you're not!"

Levi didn't respond again and just say in silence while Eren cried right next to him. He didn't understand why he was crying, so he didn't console him. Maybe it was best just to blame it on the pregnancy or he really did upset him. He didn't know and frankly couldn't care less. 

"Well maybe the shopping will help cheer you up."

Eren sniffled, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Yeah. I'm a material bitch that can be bought off with money. Whatever, Levi."

"Hey, I didn't—"

"Just fucking drive, dammit!" 

Ereb feels like shit, if he wasn't ready to tell Jean now then when will he ever be? He can't just keep it a secret forever. He had no idea what to do, this was going to keep happening every time he went back to school. He didn't want to deal with it, he couldn't if this was how it was gong to make him feel. 

"Do you want this baby?"

"Honestly, I do. Don't be irrational."

That was reassuring. First honest thing he'd said since this dilemma began. So that had to be a step in the right direction. Levi stopped in front of a fancy clothing store and put his hand on Eren's back.

"We're gonna be okay."

Eren really hoped that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about all the dialogue, lots of talking in this one. So, I lied about that break.I'm back at it again, I'll just write as ideas come. I don't like giving myself deadlines. I'm a terrible procrastinator. Thanks for your feedback and thanks for reading.


	12. Official

"Levi, did you know that our baby is as long as a carrot?"

He nodded, not really listening to Eren's random fact. He slammed his hand on the desk, scaring him.

"What? What's wrong?"

Eren scoffed.

"You aren't even listening. I'm trying to you about the baby."

He turned to Eren, looking him square in the eyes.

"Ok, I'm listening now."

"Our baby girl is the same length as a carrot. And I promise you, I literally just felt her kick in the other room."

Levi looked at him, slightly confused.

"You really need to get out the house comparing our baby _boy_ to fruits and vegetables, is that what pregnant people do?"

"Well yeah and don't act like I'm crazy. It's a good comparison for size."

Lately, he's been much more interested in Eren and the baby, he suspected it was just to take his mind off work and was definitely not genuine. And if it was real, he's a really wishy washy guy.

"She did it again! Feel it!"

Eren took Levi's arm and placed his hand on his belly. Every time it kicks, as soon Eren tells Levi, the baby will stop.

"I don't feel anything. If _he_ is kicking, _he_ always stops before I get a chance to feel."

"She's just fickle like her daddy."

Levi smiled and pulled Eren in by his waist, forcing him into his lap. The space between them would gradually get smaller as Eren's belly swells, someday they won't be able to get this close. 

"Say, entertain me for a bit."

Levi rubbed his nose against Eren's jaw and kissed his neck. It really annoyed him how Levi just got to decide when he wanted Eren and when he didn't. Eren roughly pushed him away.

"You're so unfair."

Levi rolled his eyes. 

"You used to just let me have my way, what happened?"

"You can't just have your way. Last time I let you have your way, I ended up getting pregnant. And I already told you, I'm not going to play this game with you. Either you get your act together and get serious with me or just help me get through this pregnancy and we'll go our separate ways after the baby gets here. There is no in between."

Levi ran his hand through his hair and thought over it. Any normal guy would've manned up and taken responsibility, but he could be so childish sometimes. Eren crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Ok."

"Okay, what?"

"I've put you through a shitty time, I know. And I mean we're living together, you're having my kid, and it's about time that I get over her anyway."

Eren smiled. 

"So what exactly are you telling me?"

"Do I have to spell it out?"

"Of course."

"I love you and I've grown very fond of you and I honestly wanted you the first day you walked into my office, no matter how frail and thin you were."

Eren blushed and clenched his shirt.

"I'll really wish you would've told me sooner. But I accept your confession, you weird old man."

He cupped Levi's cheeks and kissed him tenderly. It felt wonderful, it felt right. Kissing hadn't felt this good in years for him. Maybe because it was with a new person or the excitement of dating someone sixteen years his senior. But whatever it was, it made him feel electric and just absolutely ecstatic to be alive.

"Now you really have to tell him that the baby isn't his.  It's mine and you're mine and he needs to know that. If you don't tell him, I will."

Eren sighed and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Okay, I will, but I just wanna enjoy you finally being serious about me first. It feels good to not just be a troublesome baby mama anymore.

"You were never a troublesome baby mama. Troublesome, yes and also my baby mama, but not together no."

Levi pulled him closer and kissed his nose. And then he felt a nudge in his belly. 

"Please tell me you felt that. I was literally pressed right up against you."

Levi nodded, poking his belly, hoping for a response. Then another nudge. He poked again and the baby responded.

"That's really cute. That's really my son in there.."

"You mean, daughter."

"We'll find out tomorrow. If it's a girl, I'll cook you whatever weird craving you feel  like having. But if it's a boy, we'll have sex, for the first time as a couple. You aren't that far along where it's dangerous, so is it a deal?"

Eren blushed at the proposition, but he did want it before he was forced to abstain. 

"You got a deal."

Levi kissed him to seal the deal.

"Now I'm really hoping for a boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, 2 in 1 day! I'm on a roll. Next chapter, we'll find out it'll be a boy or a girl, I still haven't decided myself yet. I still need to come up with names for the baby. And since I'm sick I'll be writing a lot while sipping on OJ. It's lit.Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	13. Pink or Blue?

Eren woke up, the baby has been kicking him ferociously all through the night, never letting him get more than one or two hours of sleep at a time. It's like he has his own internal alarm clock, literally.

Before getting up, Eren stared at Levi's sleeping face. The bags under his eyes have grown significantly darker and he's become really restless during the night. He's absolutely swamped at work, usually Eren would help him with it, but as his pregnancy progresses, Levi let's him handle less and less until all the work fell back on him. He understands now why he was in such dire need of a secretary before.

He carefully got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He thought a good meal would pick up his spirit. Eren whipped up pancakes from scratch and made scrambled eggs. He thought some fried ham would help too, it was Eren's favorite comfort food actually. As the meat cooked, the smell made him increasingly nauseous until he had to make a dash to the restroom.

The bile burned his throat as his body involuntarily brought up last night's dinner. He was vomiting to the point where he was sobbing when he should be catching his breath.

"Eren? It's 5 in the morning, what is going on?"

He could hear Levi's voice before he emptied more of his stomach contents into the toilet. The smell just wouldn't go away, it was stuck in his nose making him sicker by the second.

"Baby— She was kicking all night. I was.. Making breakfast and the meat—"

He paused, to keep himself from throwing up again.

"It was normal, but something about it. The smell, the way it looks was so—"

He bent over the toilet again to continue getting whatever it was out of his system.

"Okay, so what you're telling me is we're gonna be vegetarians for awhile."

Eren sighed and flushed the toilet.

"No, I just can't be in the room when you cook meat. Or I'll get sick."

Eren went to the sink, he looked like a mess. His face was wet with tears and eyes blood shot, plus his mouth had a disgusting aftertaste. He throughly rinsed his mouth and cleaned himself up.

"I wanted to make you breakfast, but your daughter isn't on board with that plan."

"Son. And I appreciate the thought."

Eren smiled and kissed him.

"Everything is ready, beside the ham. Be sure to turn on the ceiling fan to diffuse the smell, I'll be in the bedroom."

Levi nodded and Eren went to the room as he promised. He looked at himself in the vanity, his belly was poking out from beneath his shirt. He remembered when he was just skin and bones and had no hope of ever getting this chance. 

"Eren! Come eat!"

"Is the fan on?!"

"Yeah!"

Eren slowly went back to the kitchen in case he needed to head back to the bathroom, but everything was okay. The smell was gone and piping hot food was ready for him. 

If it wasn't the kicking, his perpetual hunger kept him up along with his impossible cravings. From Zugenwurst to strawberry shortcake. Or just flavored combonations that would usually disgust him, like strawberries dipped in goat cheese or beets and chocolate. Just thinking about it made him hungry.

Before spooning some eggs his mouth, he gave Levi a pair of undeniable puppy eyes. He sighed.

"What do you want?"

He innocently are the eggs and pouted.

"Are you sure none of the markets nearby sell Zugenwurst?"

"Yes, I told you I checked. And since you're asking, you're having one of those crazy cravings again?"

"Yes and that's what I really want. My mom makes it really good, but I don't want her to see me like this."

Eren frowned and awkwardly picked at his food.

"Eren, you have to tell them sometime. You can't keep their grandchild a secret from them."

Eren cut a small triangle from his pancakes and ate it. 

"I can and will. They won't be any the wiser. They didn't even want me to come live at home for a while after I graduate. They wanted me to go straight to law school and get my own place. But more importantly, since I can't have my Zugenwurst, I need more goat cheese. You got me enough strawberries, but not cheese!"

Levi smiled and looked at his phone.

"Okay, I'll go to the market after the hearing."

Eren nodded happily and finished their early breakfast. When he went to wash, the dishes, he felt sick again. The wet scraps of food brought the nausea.

"Oh god."

Eren pushed past Levi and bent over the trash can, throwing up the great breakfast they shared. 

"You never had morning sickness before.. Guess the symptom started late."

"I don't know and I hate it."

Eren coughed and threw up once more before going to the sink to wash his mouth out again. 

"Take some nausea pills and you'll be fine I need to get ready. I'm sorry I can't make the doctor's visit, I'll make it up to you."

Levi kissed him and rushed to the bathroom, Eren couldn't help, but be smitten. He put the dishes away and quietly hummed to himself. He rubbed his belly and sat on the couch.

"Oh, what should I call you? A pretty girl deserves a pretty name. How about Cecily? Or maybe Vienna? Ines is a nice one."

Eren waited for a kick or something as a sign that the baby likes it. But nothing happened, he laughed. 

"Okay, well let's say you are a boy, you still need a nice name. How do you feel about Finlay, I could name you that if you're a girl too. Hamish or Roman? They're both equally as good, I just wanna meet you."

The baby never did give a response 'til he poked at it. And of course, it kicked back. 

"So you finally accepted that's he's a boy?"

Levi came out looking dapper in a burgundy suit and black diamond tie. He looked slender and tall. He was one inch short from Eren, but looked like he was pushing 6 feet in that.

"I thought appropriate attire would be a a simple black and white suit with maybe a pop of color."

"When you've been in the game as long as I have and have the same reputation as I do, how I look doesn't matter. I have the defendant's lawyer shaking in they're boots when they find out I'm on the prosecution."

Eren laughed as Levi picked him up by the waist and he in turn, wrapped his legs around him.

"I'd love to be your star witness."

"Sounds good, but the cross examination  will be excruciating. They might have to hold me in contempt."

Levi kissed his neck, making Eren laugh more. 

"Well, Mr. Ackerman. I'm affair we'll have to discuss our sexy court dates another time because you need to go."

Levi clicked his tongue and sighed angrily. 

"Okay. I'll see you later. Tell me how the visit goes."

"And, Don't forget the cheese."

"—Don't forget the cheese."

They laughed at how in sync they were and he left. 

It was only 6:30, he had plenty of time to sleep in, the check up wasn't until 1. But he doubted he'd get much sleep, the baby will probably kick him awake. But it was worth a shot, until his phone rang.

Eren sighed, reluctantly answering.

"Eren Jeager speaking."

"Hey baby.. I wanted to call and see how the baby was doing."

"Jean. I need you to stop calling me, seriously."

"Eren, I know you're mad and I screwed up. But I'm sorry and I want us to get back on track."

"You are delusional. We are not together anymore. Levi and I, are trying to start something which means this had to end. He is a jealous man Jean an—"

"You left me for that suit?!"

"Jean, I don't need to explain anything to you. This conversation is over."

Eren hung up and cuddled up with a pillow on the couch, turning on the TV for white noise. Though he was woken up on the hour, every hour like clockwork by the baby, time passed quickly. 

He threw on a decent sweater and took a bus to the hospital, no time was wasted getting him into a room.

While he waited for Haley, he looked at his phone. It was 1:05, the arraignment should've long been wrapped up and he should be midway into his other client's trial. 

"Hey Eren! You're boyfriend's not here today?"

"No, he had work, so it's just me."

"Ok no problem. So we're 21 weeks and we're gonna check for the sex today. He really missed an exciting visit today."

"Tell me about it."

Eren lifted his sweater, allowing her to apply the gel and feel around for the baby. And once again, he could see his little bundle of happiness in a cozy little bubble. The sound of the heartbeat was music to Eren's ears, lets him know that his baby is healthy and well. 

"Alrighty, as it seems that the baby is in a breech position, but don't worry, by delivery the baby will have turned itself around."

Eren repositioned himself as she moved the wand around some more. 

"And I looked all around, so I'm positive that you're having a girl. Congratulations, Eren!" 

He couldn't be happier, a little girl. He was having a little girl and he was gonna get double for his craving.

Now he's really hoping he can find a German market to get Zugenwurst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching too much Law and Order, all that law lingo and I just tried to make it sound hot. This is what sickness does to me, oh gosh. But law talk is totes sexy, I guess. This medicine has turned my brain to mush, I need a nap. Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	14. Adult Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: The majority of this chapter is smut, it holds little plot so it's alright if you choose to skip it. The only thing revealed is the gender of the baby, if that's all you want to know than you can read the end notes**

On the bus ride home, Eren must've looked like a weirdo obsessed with his stomach. He couldn't stop rubbing and poking at his little girl. Every time he touched her, she's stick out her tiny fist or foot. It was adorable, yet somewhat strange. 

When he made it home, It was 3 and Levi was snoring loudly on the couch. He was exhausted. Eren quietly closed the front door and didn't wanna wake him, but he desperately wanted to tell him. 

So instead of disturbing him. He went to the office and scanned the ultrasound pictures and printed them. Then taped it on a pink sheet of paper and wrote:  

_I'm a girl daddy! Can't wait to meet you in 4 months!_

He admired his work briefly and went back to the living room, leaving it on the coffee table. As he began to stir, Eren quickly went to the kitchen, hoping he remembered to get his goat cheese and thankfully he did. He sliced up his remaining strawberries, until he heard a loud thud.

"Fuck! My fucking back! Eren, are you serious?!"

Eren peeked out the kitchen on saw Levi on his back on the floor, with the paper in his hands. 

"I mean, you tell me if you see a little dingaling sticking out from my baby girl. Otherwise, then I'm pretty serious."

 Levi peeled himself off the floor and hugged Eren from behind.

"Boy or girl, I'll love them. And I'll love you." 

Eren blushed as Levi's hands played with his belly button and the baby kick his hands away.

"Do you really love me?"

Levi scrunched his face in confusion and turned Eren around so he could see his face. 

"I know I was a bit, indecisive. But I did mean what I said. I don't just say that to just anyone. An old man like me needs to settle down anyway."

 Eren laughed. He makes it seem like he's some arthritic grandpa, but Levi didn't really looks his age. He looked at least 25 and at most, 27. Never expected him to be 36, especially not with his profession.

"You're not old. And by the way, I'm going to school tomorrow, Professor Hange is letting me take her midterm early and I would love it if you would drop me off."

"Mn, I'm free tomorrow."

"And, I wanna do some shopping for the baby. I want her nursery pretty and pink."

Levi nodded and kissed his neck. He skillfully moved his hands to touch him in a much more sesual way. And Eren couldn't help, but let out a whine or two. Which only fueled Levi more, he drug Eren to the bed.

"It's not a boy, this wasn't the deal."

Eren laughed and kissed him passionately, tugging at his shirt.

"I think we were going to end up here regardless of what the baby is."

Levi began to slowly remove Eren's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses from his collar bone down to his tummy then finally down to his hardening groin. Eren gasped and whined as Levi gently gnawed at his bulge, dampening his jeans.

It felt like an eternity as Levi drug his tongue around his most sensitive of places. He was sensitive to everything, this would have never gotten him this hot before. He felt himself melting in his underwear already, it was gonna be hard to get his precum stain out.

"You look like you're about to cry? Does it not feel good?"

Eren sniffled.

"It does, but you're killing me. I want more."

Levi chuckled and unzipped his pants, taking off a great deal of pressure. Eren's  member was ready to burst from his briefs. Levi finally have him what he truly wanted and lapped up the liquid leaking from him. Eren whined as Levi engulfed his member, it was hot and the sensation made him shiver. He's been given head many times, but this was the best he's ever received. Eren gripped his hair, urging him to take more. Levi surrendered and let him slip himself all the into the back of his throat, he didn't know whether to be glad or afraid that his gag reflex was nonexistent. After thrusting into his mouth a few times, Eren was almost over the edge and frantically pushed him away, leaving him confused.

"What's wrong? You looked like you were enjoying it."

He slowly licked up the back of his shaft as he waited for an answer.

"Mn. I almost came, I don't want to finish yet. I want you, please."

Levi smiled and came up, leaning in then stopping suddenly.

"Is it okay to kiss you?"

"Don't ever bother asking."

Eren cupped his cheeks then slithered his arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He slowly grinded himself against him, coaxing Levi into giving him the satisfaction he desperately needed while never letting him go for air. When they did part, Levi groaned in a deep, gravelly  voice and sighed. 

"You are killing me, I wanna take it slow and be gentle, but God, it's so fucking hard."

Eren brought him in for another kiss and smiled.

"It's okay, Hayley said sex was fine, my belly is quite small considering how far along I am. And we can do it up until we feel like my tummy is too big. Just keep your wits about yourself, my dear."

Levi bit his lip then buried his face into Eren's neck, leaving multiple little bruises along it. Eren smiled and sighed happily, caressing the back of his head. Levi sighed shakily and nipped at the skin close to his collarbone. 

"Mn. I'm usually a stickler for foreplay, but I wanna put it in, so bad. If it's alright with you though."

"It's fine. I'm yours, but be careful, my stomach be small, but that means the baby can feel it more so take it easy."

He nodded and stripped himself as well and lubed up his hole a bit. Levi inserted one finger and wriggled it around, then inserted another which made Eren gasp. He scissored his fingers to widen them and then abruptly remove them when he decided it was enough. Levi leaned over and blew cool air into his ear then whispered: 

"If you thought that was good, I'll give you something even better."

Eren bit his lip, excited for the main event, he was even holding his breath. He waited eagerly for Levi to spread him open and almost screamed when he did. Levi smiled down at him devilishly and propped Eren's legs up on his shoulders and went to town on his him. He was a quickly learner and memorized the place that made his lover yelp the loudest. Eren had never heard himself make such feminine sounds, his moans and groans filled the room along with the squelching juices coming from his bottom. When Levi would slow down to give Eren a second to breathe and gather himself, he'd whine and beg for more. 

"Don't stop.. Don't stop."

Levi smiled and kissed him, biting Eren's lip. 

"You gotta breathe sometime. And our neighbors are gonna be pissed with how noisy you're being. Turn over and keep your ass high."

Eren did as instructed, buried his face in a pillow, trying to prep himself for Levi's merciless pounding. And once again, his lover slipped himself in, making him feel even better than before. This way Levi hit his prostate better and could see every lewd part of Eren's body. He gripped Eren's tan hips and secretly hoped he could make him scream louder than before, despite the noise complaint he'd receive from his neighbors. Surely, Eren did as he hoped, moaning loudly. As he reached his inevitable climax, the drool that was pooling in his mouth overflowed as his mouth dropped open. His body felt electric and tingly feeling prickled in his belly. Eren gripped the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut as his body was being completely overwhelmed with pleasurable sensations. 

"You're squeezing awfully tight, keep this up and I might come before I originally intended."

Compared to Eren, Levi sounded so calm and collected while he unforgivingly plowing into him. Eren didn't let up and continuously squeezed until he practically  sucked the come out of the older man. He leaned over while pouring his seed into his lover to leave loving kisses along his spine. Eren whimpered as the hot liquid clung to his insides eventually reaching his already formed womb. 

Levi began to slide himself until Eren's weak hand reached for his wrist.

"No, don't.. I want more please."

Levi pulled out anyway and kissed his hand as well as gently turn him over. 

"I'm old and you're pregnant. That's enough for today."

Eren sighed angrily, pushing himself up onto his elbows. As he sat up, he felt Levi's semen rushing back out. To avoid getting on the sheets, he scooped out the warm liquid with his fingers and seductively licked it off; in hopes to catch Levi's attention. His eyes widened as he watched him suck off a combination his own and Eren's juices, smiling naughtily.

"But God, I wish you weren't." 

"Just give me 5 months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a girl guys! A lot of the mpreg I read, the babies are always boys (if you know some with baby girls, let me know) so I thought a little girl would be pretty swell. I've never written smut before to be honest, I love reading it, but never tried writing it myself. Tell me how I did and maybe I'll experiment more with it in future stories. Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading!


	15. Anticipation

As the weeks went on, Eren and Levi spent less and less time together. Majority of the time, Eren would just be at home working or watching TV. Just alone with his thoughts and the baby girl they've yet to name. 

Though it's not like they never see each other, in the morning before Levi gets up to get ready for work. They'll spend an extra 15 to 30 minutes cuddling in bed and sharing clumsy kisses. 

"I can't wait for her to get here."

Levi chuckled and kissed his temple.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited for all the sleepless nights of changing dirty diapers and endless crying. Sounds great."

Eren stroked his cheek with his thumb and smiled up at him. It'll be tough, but he can just imagine the happiness they'll feel with their brand new baby girl.

"You'll love her. I know you will." 

They laid in silence, mummering 'I love you' and kissing occasionally until Kevi would get up and Eren would fall back asleep. But instead of laying bed, when Eren awoke again, he needed to go to school and take his midterms. He was somewhat afraid to go, he didn't want to run into Jean because he'd certainly have to tell him the ugly truth. Eren couldn't avoid it any longer and it must be taking a heavy toll on him, wondering about _his baby_ and if she's being taken care when in fact, she's not his at all.

 He dressed himself his a nice beige sweater, slightly fitting and light washed jeans. His belly stretched the fabric, but it wasn't too tight.

Eren boarded the bus and cautiously walked through campus, making sure Jean was no where in sight. He felt guilty about avoiding him like this, he spent seven years of his life with this person and now he was completely cutting him out of his life. It was absolutely unfair.  After his midterm, he'll let himself be found and clear the air, hoping he can find some kind of closure.

After the test, he made it a point to search for Jean and soon enough he found him with Marco. He smiled and walked up to Eren.

"I hadn't seen you in weeks! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is wonderful. I'm okay and the baby is healthy. She's an energetic little thing."

"A girl? I've always wanted a daughter, that is, if you let me see her?"

Eren cringed internally and hated to burst his bubble.

"That's the thing. She.. Isn't yours. When we together, when I got drunk and didn't come home that one night. Levi and I, had sex and the baby turned out to be his. I loved you and I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry for waiting so long."

Jean's face paled and he tried to fake a smile, but was failing miserably.

"I guess that's what I deserve, huh? You had every right to cheat. I don't blame you."

He was much calmer than he had expected, Marco really mellowed him out. But he was obviously hurting. 

"Jean.. I'm sorry. I felt awful and still feel awful. But maybe it's best that it wasn't yours."

He scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. 

"Maybe, Marco and I have been good. Plus I don't think I'm ready to grow up and take care of a baby anyway."

Eren couldn't help, but feel a tiny bit jealous about hearing his happiness, but he could say the exact same about him.

"It's hard, but Levi's really looking forward to it. We picked decided on mint, white, and grey for her nursery, I love shopping for her. It's all I do at home."

"You've just been cooped up in his place all this time?"

"Yeah. I take my classes online and I go out for the doctor appointments. I mostly read or sleep when she lets me."

They made more awkward small talk until Levi unexpectedly parked in the parking lot and walked over. 

"Eren, we're leaving."

Jean scowled slightly as Marco quietly drug him away. 

"I told him."

"About the baby?"

"Yeah, it was easier than I thought."

"Good."

"I feel good."

Ereb got into the burgundy car and settled in. He felt at ease, everything was officially put to rest with Jean and it felt good not to stress about it anymore. Now he had to tell his parents and with his brand new baby sister, he could just imagine the pressure they were under. They hadn't had a newborn in 20 years and now they're first son got accidentally knocked up and didn't tell them. His dad would be beyond livid, there probably wasn't a word to describe how pissed he'd be. Maybe it's be better if was Jean, at least it'd be someone familiar, but no. It was someone much older than he.

"Now all you gotta do is tell your parents and I'll like to meet them at least."

"My parents aren't what you think. You're literally the same age as my father."

Levi looked at him, surprised.

"36? Jesus. Now I feel really old."

"You're not old, but accidents like me happen. But I was a happy one and so is this baby. Us being together, is another happy accident."

Levi smiled and went home. Once there, the two cuddled on the couch, watching TV. Levi rested his head against Eren tummy, occasionally talking to the baby.

"Levi, we still need to name her."

"I haven't thought of anything that would truly suit her. But we'll name her, don't worry." 

Eren nodded and allowed his boyfriend to resume his conversation with their baby. Every now and again, she'd push Levi's face with her tiny hands or kick with her itty bitty feet. 

"Do you think you'll want another one?"

Levi laughed softly and kissed his belly button.

"Let's have this one first then maybe we'll discuss a second. No guarantees. When she's 10, I'll be 46. You'll barely be 30."

"So what I'm hearing is that you should make up your mind quick about having a second one?"

Levi rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, I didn't know what to write for this or the next one. I don't know if I wanna time skip to where Eren is farther along or what. Plus I don't think Jean is completely gone yet either and we gotta tell his parents. But i don't know where to go from here, I need help guys, I need y'all's input. Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	16. Confrontation

"I'm not telling them!"

"You're 7 months pregnant! And they deserve to know their grandchild!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

Eren was practically bawling while Levi was almost screaming at the top of his lungs. He had become extremely agitated as he got closer to delivery, so for the short moments he was home; Levi did his damnest to stay away.

"Eren, you need to tell them!"

"No, I don't! It's fine, just drop it!"

"God, talking to you is like talking to a fucking 3 year old!"

Eren sobbed more and sat the couch wailing into his hands. 

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"I can't talk to you right now."

Levi stormed out the nursery and Eren could hear him slam the front door. Sometimes, things were like this. Levi was just as stressed as Eren was and the smallest comment could start a raging argument. And helpless Eren would cry until Levi would come back to apologize for his harsh words.

He knew he had to tell them, he is literally less than two months away from giving birth. Any normal person would've told their parents the second they found out. Eren wasn't too much worried about his mother, of course she'd be disappointed that he followed in her footsteps, but she'd be happy that the baby and him were healthy. And the miracle of him being able to concieve despite the depressing news they got when Eren first was diagnosed with his disorders. But his father, could never be satisfied. No matter what Eren did, there is always some type of minuscule, microscopic flaw and leave it to Grisha to find it.

When Eren came out as homosexual and introduced Jean, he harped on him about that. He claimed he was just concerned about STD's or something silly, but it was quite obvious that his father was a bit of a homophobe. And he can only imagine what he'd say about Levi. Obviously age will be a big issue or money. He'd call him a whore for cheating on Jean and leaving him to have another man's baby. The whole thought of it sent Eren into a debilitating state of dysphoria. 

Eren curled up into fetal position on the small love seat and held his stomach as he wailed. His heart felt like it was being crushed under the weight of his own fears and worries. As well as terrible thoughts beginning to creep up on him. Maybe he really should've gotten rid of the baby or stayed with Jean and tried to make things work. And even if he can't abort her, maybe he'll set up some kind of last minute adoption plan. But he only felt worse about actually considering that that this baby was a mistake.

Eren shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't let himself think like that. It didn't happen in a timely fashion, but everything that's happened is definitely not a mistake. 

A good cry will help relieve the surplus of emotions bouncing around inside him and tire him out. By then, Levi would be back and they'd make up like always. 

 When he woke up, the light in Levi's study was on, meaning he was of course working. Eren went behind him then kissed his temple and gently rubbed his shoulders. 

"What do you want?"

Eren scowled.

"I'm just loving you?"

"Well you don't need to. I'm done. You can do your loving until you can man up and tell your parents about what's going on."

Eren scoffed and gave him a dumb look.

"Levi, are you kidding me?! What does it matter?!"

Levi turned in his swivel chair, taking off his glasses.

"It matters because we are committed to each other and we're going to have a child! Are you that ashamed of me and this baby that you can't tell your parents what's been going on? This isn't going away Eren, you need to own up to this. And of you can't, well you're not getting shit from me."

"Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum?"

"I am. I'm serious about you, so I need you to be serious about me. And if you can't do that, then I can't do us."

Eren scoffed and crossed his arms. He knew Levi was right, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had already disappointed his parents enough, he couldn't face them knocked up with some older man's baby. 

"Levi, you don't understand."

"No, you don't understand. You rather spare your own feelings then man up and tell them. If you're that embarrassed of us, then it was stupid for me to even starting any of this."

Eren tapped his foot nervously, he was losing Levi and fast. He knew that he had  Levi would have no qualms of ending everything here and now, it was up to him to make the call. 

The worst that could happen his that his parents would cut him off completely and his daughter wouldn't have grandparents, but with either choice he made that would be the outcome. It was only a matter of the emotional burden he was willing to bear. 

"It's Sunday, right?"

Levi nodded, staring him down with his typical cold stare.

Eren picked up his phone and called his mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me. I've been feeling really homesick lately, can I come over for dinner?"

"Oh sweetie, of course! I meant to call you and tell you about the baby, but he's such a handful, it slipped my mind!"

"I'm excited to meet him. Is it alright if I bring a friend too?"

"Of course, I love meeting your friends. Is Jean not coming?"

"Oh, no. He's busy studying, just me tonight."

Eren checked to see if Levi was still paying attention, but he had went back to working. His heart sunk as he wasn't even acknowledging his efforts anymore.

"That's just fine, honey. Just make sure you come hungry and on time, you know your father."

"Okay, I'll see you later then mom."

He hung up then forced Levi to look at him.

"Sorry to cut your work short, but we have to be in Roseville by 6 or this isn't going well, so let's go."

Levi smiled and left his chair to get dressed. Eren did the same, trying to find something that was flattering, but showed off his swollen belly nicely. 

He settled on a white stretchy V neck cotton shirt with a pale green cardigan layered over it and a nice pair of khaki pants. Levi kissed his temple and smiled at their reflection in the mirror. 

"I'm glad you see things my way."

"Seriously, screw you. Let's go."

Eren couldn't help, but be angry with the way that Levi pressured him into tell his parents and completely disregarding Eren's reasons for not saying anything. Levi shrugged at Eren's displeasure and they got into the car and started the two hour drive to Roseville. They'd arrive at five, so it gave them a solid hour to really explain things before dinner. 

During the drive, neither of them really spoke, Levi knew Eren was mad, but also knew it needed to be done. It wasn't fair of him to do it they way he did, but it worked. Eren didn't speak until he needed to give him directions to his childhood home. 

It was old-fashioned and homey, it was like a cottage with two stories. The interior was an olive green with brown furniture and all the floors were wood. Eren really liked his house, he'd grown much appreciation for it after living in a cramped dorm and a crummy dorm for three years. 

"That's it. The house at the end of the cul-de-sac."

Levi parked in front and rounded the car to help Eren out. His belly had grown so much that it was a struggle to do most things as simple as putting on his shoes. Levi was pretty much helping him with everything, simple tasks left him winded and were just a challenge for him to do alone. 

"Are you okay?"

"Just shut up."

Levi rolled his eyes and followed Eren to the front door. He reluctantly knocked on the door and the locks clicking made him tense up. Thankfully, it was his mother who answered. She had a radiant smile plastered across her lips which quickly fell to a painfully frown.

"Eren.." 

She gestured to his stomach and he quickly covered it, suddenly ashamed of it. 

"Mom. This is Levi, my boss at the law firm I told you I was working at and also the father of my baby and my new boyfriend."

Carla covered her mouth, her eyes were wet with tears, but she still forced a smile. 

"I don't know whether to be mad at you for being so reckless or be happy that you're having a baby or disappointed that you left Jean."

She gripped his hands and smiled, eying Levi behind him. 

"And I'm assuming you're nowhere close to my son's age and couldn't be responsible enough to protect him from this!"

Carla pointed her bony finger at Levi and was ready to lay into him like no tomorrow.

"If you'd call a 16 year age gap close, then sure we are. But otherwise, I'm afraid I'm much older than your son."

Eren cringed at his sarcasm, his mother was desperately trying to contain her anger.

"16 years?! Because of you, my baby is pregnant! Because you didn't have enough common sense to take precautions!"

"Mom. It's not his fault. So please don't be mad."

Levi maintained his cool expression through Carla's venomous rant, as if everything went in through one ear and out the other.

"How far along are you, sweetheart?"

Her tone did a complete 180 as she addressed her son.

"7 months. It's a girl. She doesn't have a name yet and we have a nursery ready for her at home. She wasn't exactly planned, but I'll love her just like you loved me."

"Oh baby, I have no doubt you will and I'm happy that you got the chance to have a baby. Just a bit of bad timing."

Eren smiled and hugged his mom.

"I know you're mad, but please accept Levi. I really do have feelings for him and he isn't all bad. I promise."

"I can try. But your father— He might need more convincing."

Ereb nodded and followed his mom into the house. He hadn't been back in so long, it felt good to be home. 

"Take Levi up to your old room, I'll need to talk your father down before he sees you. Keep the door open. And if you want to see your brother, he's in the room next to your. We named him Griswald, for your father."

He nodded and went quickly to the small room next to his. It was jungle themed with lots of greens and oranges with colorful animals. And then he saw the little baby kicking his legs in the brown crib on the center of the room. 

Eren walked up the crib and saw a little boy which was a spitting image of him. A little darkly tanned boy with big green eyes and a big smile on his face. He gently picked up the baby and held it close to his chest.

"Hey buddy. I'm your big brother, Eren. You're so beautiful, I'm so glad I got to meet you."

The little baby gurgled and babbled, wriggling his arms. He was a happy little thing, smiling and giggling. 

"You look good with a baby in your arms. You'll make a great mom."

Eren turned to Levi, smiling so hard it looked painful. 

"He's gorgeous Levi! He's just the most precious little thing. He looks just like me, but Griswald isn't me. But he's so incredibly cute!"

Levi kissed his cheeked, peering over his shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're so excited about this baby, but he needs to sleep. Let's leave him alone."

Eren smiled, putting Griswald down and led Levi to his old room. It made him feel nostalgic, he remembers spending hours in here playing video games or the tons of books on the shelf. He never went outside, so he had a big dog, an English Mastiff, named Audrick. Eren got him for his thirteenth birthday and raised him until he left for college four years later.

"You ready?"

Eren turned, snapping out of his memories. And saw Levi sitting on his bed.

"I— I don't know. I have to be. My dad is going to tear me a new one. And I've never been too fond of him, but what he says does mean the world to me."

"Well, if he does, that'll give me a new place to love you in."

Eren couldn't help, but laugh at his stupid joke. It was so terrible and corny, but it relieved him. Eren sat in his lap and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"You're so weird."

"Yeah, I have do some idiosyncrasies."

As Levi finished his statement, the baby kicked, making them both laugh.

"She's awake. Her sleeping schedule is a little bit strange. She sleeps in little bursts then wake up full of energy."

"That probably means we're gonna have a run for our money when she gets here."  

Eren kissed Levi sweetly. Levi smiled into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Eren's unkempt hair. 

"HE DID WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?!"

Eren nearly jumped out his skin and pushed Levi away and tried to get himself prepared for his father's wrath. He heard his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, making a beeline to his room.

"How dare you come back to my house looking like that!"

Eren rubbed his stomach nervously.

"Nice to see you too, Dad.."

"I thought it was bad enough when you brought Jean home, but this guy is literally the same age as me Eren! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't at the time, but we're committed to each other now and this baby is gonna be here soon and I wanted you to meet her and know her."

Grisha laughed. 

"You are a gay man acting like you actually live a normal life. I thought that omega-alpha stuff had long since died out, but I guess that shitty omega blood is still in you."

Eren had never heard his dad speak to him in such ways. He was harsh, yes, but never had he talked to him with such anger and disgust. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Eren, if you had become a doctor instead of a crappy lawyer, you would know about the reproductive hierarchy that happened during evolution, it's died out now, but apparently not with you. I knew you were a mistake."

Eren wanted to disappear, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

"Now listen here. You're a grown man yelling at your 20 year old son about stuff he doesn't understand. So how about you cool it, huh?"

"And I'm assuming you're the guy who made him this way. You swindled my boy into leaving a perfectly good man to fool around with you."

Levi put his hands on his hips and scoffed. 

"I've known you for literally 2 minutes and you're the biggest asshole I've ever met."

"I don't have the time to argue with you or my whore son. It's a good thing that he met you, he'll need a sugar daddy to support his ass, cause we're not doing it anymore. Now both of you out of my house."

And with those words, Eren darted out of the room, down the stairs, and out the house. 

"I can't believe Eren had to grow up with an asshole like you."

Levi scowled and pushed past Grisha and went the car, to find Eren vomiting near the storm drain. He came behind him and rubbed his back. When he finished emptying his already empty stomach, Eren threw himself into Eren's chest.

"I told you it was a bad idea! I told you! He hates me, he finally admitted that he didn't want me! He brought all his freaking cards to the freaking table!" 

Levi held him closely.

"I didn't think it'd be this bad. And I'm sorry that I did this to you."

"It's fine. I can't come back here anyway, so let's just go. I'm glad I got to meet Griswald at least, it wasn't all shitty."

Eren wiped his nose and mouth then went to the car. He really hoped his mom would come running out to tell him to come back and begging for him to stay, but she would never go against him. Grisha's been shitty to Eren all his life and his mom let it happen. He should resent her for not protecting him, but he doesn't. 

"I just wanna go home, Levi. My stomach hurts, I can't be here."

"What do you mean it hurts? Has she moved any since earlier?"

"I don't know! I've just been feeling bad! Take me home!"

Eren was out of breath and covered his eyes. Today had become a complete disaster and all this stress really wasn't good for him or baby. 

Levi gave up on pushing him to tell him what's wrong and started the drive back home. He had done enough pressuring today as it is, so he'll let this one go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozie! I should probably explain the omega-alpha universe here. It's not really super important but it doesn't explain how Eren got pregnant. So, they live in a world where that doesn't exist anymore and simply descended from alphas, omegas, and betas. And since they are descendants the omegas don't go the heats and there aren't any pheromones or things like that because evolution has widdled down the alpha, omega, beta genes. But evolution has yet to take care of the reproductive process so some men that have omega genes are able to get pregnant and for omega women they have higher probability of getting pregnant. Just a further in depth explanation of what Grisha was talking about because we aren't going back there. This chapter was also really long and I'm sorry about that, but some important things happened and we're getting pretty close to the due date and I'm super excited! Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	17. Premature

After the fiasco at his parent's house, the stomach pains pressed on to the following weeks, growing stronger with each passing day. He took every over the counter pain killer he could, but nothing helped. Not to mention everything he ate came back up almost instantly. It got so bad that Levi took his work home instead of going in the office, just to take care of him.

His mom had been calling him nonstop, but he didn't answer a single call. He truly felt hated, like his existence was a huge mistake. Eren knew that he wasn't intentional, but to know that's how his dad really felt was absolutely crushing. 

Eren writhed in bed as his stomach aches with pain, all his moans and groans forced Levi out the study to come check on him.

"Eren, I think you should go to the hospital. Its been going on for too long, something is wrong."

"What does it matter? Wouldn't it be better not to have this child?"

Levi kissed Eren's forehead.

"Don't say that. We've come too far to think like that now."

Eren groaned as another wave of pain hit him in the pelvis. He rolled onto his side, wincing in pain. 

"Eren, you need to go to the doctor."

Just as those words left Levi's lips, he gasped as he felt liquids pour from between his legs, soaking the sheets and the pain became hundred times worse.

"Oh, no."

Levi threw the sheets off of Eren, noticing the wet stain on his grey sweats. They hadn't even begin packing an overnight bag for this, but they also hadn't anticipated the baby coming this early. 

He hurried to the car and helped his lover inside. Eren was in tears, gripping his stomach. Never in his life had he felt something that hurt so bad, it felt like he was going to be ripped in two. His mind was running at a thousand miles per hour, thinking of all the terrible things that could happen. Like if she was born with some kind of disorder or if she'd die from lack of oxygen or maybe even brain damage. Not a single positive thing came to mind, just the most negative of negative. 

"Don't cry, it'll be fine. Just hang on."

"But, what if she doesn't make it? It's my fault, it's all my fault."

Eren returned to his distressed cries until they reached the hospital. Levi rushed in, leaving Eren in the car. He was terrified, the thought that his baby being in danger hurt him more than anything. It wasn't fair for her to be dealt such a bad hand at birth because of him.

A pack of nurses came rushing out and helped him into a wheelchair. Everything that happened next was a blur, he was crying through all and afraid of what would happen. 

"My baby, save my baby please.. Don't let anything happen to her."

Eren held onto that phrase and repeated it as he was put onto a cold, metal operating table. Even while they placed the local anesthetic on his belly and removed his baby from his womb. What worried him most that there was no strangled cries of gurgles. It was silence and he cried even harder, certain the child removed from him was certainly not alive. 

"It's a girl!"

The doctor brought the wriggling baby to him, she was small and red, covered in blood. But she was beautiful, angelic even. She was most definitely crying, but no sound escaped her gaping mouth, but Eren thought she was precious .They placed her on Eren's chest and let him hold her for a few seconds before taking her away, sending Eren into a panic.

"Don't take her! Please give her back!"

Eren squirmed on the table, desperately trying to get up, ignoring the doctor and nurses telling him to relax. He couldn't, not until he could hold her again. A nurse injected him with a sedative to calm him so the doctor could stitch up his exposed womb, putting him to sleep.

 

_____

 

When he came to, his stomach was deflated and felt empty. A red, angry scar ran across his belly from where his baby was forcibly cut out from him. 

"My baby, where is she..? My baby.."

Levi stroked Eren's forehead with his thumb, smiling sadly.

"She's fine, she's in NICU. And she needs a name."

Eren teared up again, hoping that she'd get well. If he lost his baby, he'd absolutely lose his mind. It'd kill him to lose his miracle baby.

"Where were you? Why weren't you there with me?"

Levi chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm not good with things like that. Bodily fluids or any foreign fluid that isn't mine, makes me— Nauseous."

Eren smiled, he didn't take Levi to be the squeamish type.

A nurse quietly knocked on the door and shyly entered. She was short with a cute jet black bob with one hell of a smile. 

"Glad to see mom is okay. Since you're awake, I'm sure you'd want to see your beautiful baby girl."

Another nurse wheeled in a glass box that encased his little girl hooked up to all kinds of tubing. She was pink and her skin was translucent and all her veins glowed light blue. Her body was covered in thin little blond hairs matching the ones on her head.

"She's so tiny.."

Levi rubbed his back lovingly. Eren was in awe that she was living in him for so long and now she's actually right there in front of him. Though he was sad that he couldn't hold her, seeing her was enough.

The nurse smiled, clutching the clipboard to her small chest.

"Have you guys decided on a name for the birth certificate?"

"Yes."

Levi cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"We have?"

Eren nodded happily.

"Her name will be Mirabelle. Mirabelle Cerise Ackerman." 

Levi smiled, kissing forehead again.

"A very pretty name for our pretty little girl."

Eren admired Mirabelle, she looked like a baby doll, lying so still in her encasement. He loved watching her little belly move as she breathed. She looked so peaceful as she slept, putting Eren at ease. 

"My lovely little Mirabelle.. You're absolutely precious. I love you already.."

"Hey, don't forget about me."

Eren chuckled as Levi pouted. He kissed him sweetly, cupping his cheek with one hand. And when they parted, he looked deep into his steel grey eyes and felt a warm tingly feeling in his heart. It felt like it was about to burst. 

"I love you."

"I figured as much. Same here, brat."

Eren laughed as Levi kissed his neck and his morning stubble tickled his collarbone. He was happier than he expected, despite just given birth to his baby prematurely and having to watch her from inside a glass box for the first few weeks of her life, he was okay. With Levi's love and support, it's cheesy, but Eren felt like he could make it through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well she's here! I wanted her to be here already so I made her a preemie. She'll be healthy, so don't worry. But now that she's here, Eren needs to graduate and we'll see what happens with Levi and Eren's relationship! Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	18. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote it. Don't hate me please.

Eren was released about three days after Mirabelle's birth and visited her diligently in the hospital. Levi couldn't always come, but when he could, he would. It did make him sad that he had to talk to his baby through a hole in a box some days, but at least she was well. 

"Hey, baby. Mama's back again, Daddy couldn't make it, but I hope it's okay that it's just me."

He liked talking to her, she couldn't talk, but it felt like Mirabelle is truly listening. Especially when he holds her close to his chest, with her ear right up against his heartbeat, there's a feeling of love that he's never felt before. Eren loved this beautiful baby more than anything. 

The more he saw her, the prettier she became. Her skin was once pink and see through, now it was opaque and fair with patches of freckles dotting the surface. And the thin blonde hair was growing thicker by the day, it was gonna be an ordeal combing it out when she gets bigger. 

"Oh, my sweet girl. I can't wait for you to come home. Mama has a nice room set up for you at home, that you'll love."

"Well that's good to hear, cause she can go home tomorrow."

Eren looked up, startled. A red head in purple scrubs decorated with cartoons, smiled and handed him a bottle to feed her with. 

"Seriously? It's only been six weeks."

"She's been doing great. She was breathing on her own by week three and suckling the week after. We kept her a little longer just to be on the safe side, but she's doing phenomenal. Mirabelle is a bit underweight, but she loves to eat. So no need to worry."

He was so happy, he could die. Mirabelle was coming home tomorrow, he'd be able to wake up to her crying in the middle of the night, change her messy diapers. Eren could finally play the role of her mother full time for the next eighteen years.

"Y'hear that baby? You can go home.. And be with mommy and daddy, exciting right?"

Eren kissed Mirabelle's forehead and stroked her chubby cheeks. He placed her back into her stiff crib and stood. 

"I need to go home and tell her dad. We'll back to pick her tomorrow."

Eren shook her hands vigorously and hurried home to tell Levi the good news. Of course, he wasn't home, but he decided to make him his favorite meal to celebrate and maybe a little wine to get him into bed later. He hadn't been this happy since he held Mirabelle for the first time after she was born. As he hummed to himself and spooned the ingredients into a bowl, Levi's small figure in the doorway made him jump out his skin. 

"You seem.. Jolly? And what's all this? Garlic Parmesean crusted salmon? You're trying to butter me up, why?"

Levi loosened his tie and set down his suitcase, then slithered his arms around Eren's waist. 

"Mirabelle's coming home. Tomorrow."

"Really? So the trip would be a fantastic idea now."

Levi reached up and kissed his cheek then went to the back of the house . Eren pursed his lips and quickly popped the salmon into the oven and followed Levi. 

"You didn't tell me anything about a trip."

Levi took off his shirt, smirking.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was gonna take you to my hometown, Cluny, France. I wanted my family to see it."

Eren's heartbeat echoed in his ears and he face turned bright red. Levi never called him family before, he didn't even know he considered him to be that to him. He still thought himself as the troublesome baby mama that made a permanent appearance in his life. 

"You.. Consider Mirabelle and I to be your family?"

"Well, yes of course. You carried my baby for seven months and we became pretty intimate in my office. My life's been pretty eventful now that you're in it and you deserve to be called my family."

Eren wanted to cry, his eyes stung with tears. There was a time when he regretted all this, the cheating, leaving Jean, having Mirabelle, but it all seemed a million years away. Though he never pictured hiself with someone over a decade his senior and the mother of their child, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Eren shyly smiled as Levi kissed him. It was gentle and loving, but passionate. His heart was beating out of his chest and Levi planted more of this soft kisses all over his face and down his neck.

"Dinner. I need to finish it."

Levi sighed.

"Fine. I'll have my fill of you later."

Eren chuckled softly, then went back to the kitchen and finished dinner. And went on to have a lovely night with his newfound family. 

 

____

 

"Levi, wake up! We need to go pick up Mirabelle!" 

Eren shook him wildly out of his sleep and Levi groaned. 

"Okay.. I'm up, I'm up. Just give me a second." 

Levi rolled over in bed, but instead of getting up, cuddled into Eren's hip.

"I love you too, Mirabelle is waiting for us."

Levi groaned louder and got out of bed. Eren dressed himself quickly as Levi lazed around, he didn't even bother shaving. He threw on a red and black plaid flannel over a dark grey shirt with loose fitting jeans. 

"I love you with a shaven face and suit. But this unkempt side of you is nice too."

He grunted and took a pair of keys off the hook to the Surburban, waiting at the door for Eren. Who was in the nursery getting Mirabelle's cream and beige car seat and blankets to wrap her up in. 

"Eren, hurry up! I'm tired!"

Eren picked up a hot pink fuzzy blanket with Mirabelle's name embroidered into it in brown. He had picked up a few other skills than cooking while being at home so much.

Eren met up with Levi at the door and they hurried to the hospital to pick up Mirabelle. When they arrived, a nurse was in the room holding Mirabelle and eyeing her a bit too fondly.

"Um, excuse me, that's my baby. And I'm ready to take her home."

The nurse looked at him, slightly terrified. She was young, probably wasn't a resident yet, maybe an intern. She reluctantly handed her over to him and when she did, his former jealousy washed away. 

"Hi sweetheart. It's so uncommon for Mama and daddy to be here together, but you're going home. You're going home, my baby."

Eren kissed her cheek and Levi rubbed her hand, then she suddenly clung to his finger.

"Hey little miss. I can't wait to have you home."

Eren laughed and buckled her into the carrier. Patting her pudgy belly before grabbing for Levi's hand and exiting the room. 

They'd never have to see that room again. Mirabelle was finally going to be at home in her nursery, where she belonged. Where she could have her parents spoil her twenty four seven. 

Levi was right about the family thing. Eren had never felt like he belonged anywhere more than where he was now. He was destined to be this baby's mother and Levi's lover and be their family. It all began with a stupid drunken mistake, but it's one he'll never regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't want Eren to suffer anymore. I want him to be happy and love his little baby girl and Levi. I got some coolio things planned that'll be pretty sweet. Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	19. Bliss

"Uwwwwwaaaaaaaah!!!"

Levi groaned as Eren went to the nursery. She's gotten used to early morning feelings and would wake them up at 6:30 every morning for a warm bottle. He remembers when she couldn't even cry and now her lungs were healthy and strong.

"Alright, my fussy girl. Mommy's here." 

When Eren picked her up, she unscrunched her face and reached for the bottle. After uncapping it, he popped the teat into her hungry mouth and gulped all the milk down in no time. Eren patted Mirabelle's back to expel all the air out of her exceptionally tiny body. 

Once she was burped and fed, he played with her, tickling her plump belly. Her little giggles made Eren so happy, that gummy smile was the light of his life. 

"Daddy is tired and your crying wakes him up. Be a little nicer to him, okay? He works very hard."

"You talk like she understands."

Levi stood in the doorway, topless in black bottoms. 

Mirabelle cooed at the sight of her daddy and giggled. He came over and scooped her up, kissing her flushed cheeks. 

"Oh, you look just like mom. You could be her twin."

Eren smiled.

"I've never met your mother."

"And you won't. She passed away giving birth to me and she left lots of notes for me as a grew up. I never met her, but I love her very much."

Eren's smile remained. Levi had really been taking to being a dad, the rare times he was home, Mirabelle was in the study, playing or in one arm sleeping while he wrote vigorously with the other. Plus this was the first time Levi had somewhat opened up about his family.

"She sounds wonderful." 

Levi nodded and stroked Mirabelle's round head, playing with the thin strands.

"Her hair is getting darker. It was a platinum blonde, but now it's slowly darkening." 

Eren reached out for her hand, stroking it with his thumb. He couldn't get over how cute she was or the fact that she was actually his. He adored everything about her, her button nose, her bumpy gums, and sparkly green eyes. 

 "Yeah.. But that's okay, it fits her nicely."

Mirabelle became to stir in Levi's arm, becoming fussy again. Her face turned bright red as she started crying again. Levi bounced her around and gently pushed a pacifier into her wailing mouth. She reluctantly took it and suckled quietly. Levi put her down carefully and the two curled back up into bed together.

"Hey, I got good news."

"What exactly is that, my love?"

"A trip to France."

Eren giggled and patted his chest.

"You have a terrible sense of humor, we have a 10 week old baby and you're a workaholic. There's no time for that."

"Well I plan to take some time off and I have a summer home in my hometown of Cluny, France. I wanna take you and Mirabelle there." 

Eren's jaw dropped as he realized that Levi was being serious. 

"Mirabelle's too young and what if she gets sick? Her immune system isn't like normal kids."

"Stop worrying. She'll be fine. We need a break from home and I think this would be good for us."

Levi kissed his forehead and squeezed Eren's love handles. Eren smiled in return, sighing. It'd be nice to take a vacation, he was just worried about Mirabelle and her health. But even if she got sick, he'd take care of her.

"Okay. We'll go."

Levi smiled and pulled him close. 

"We could even live there. I could start my own law firm in Mâcon, you'd love the French countryside. Mirabelle would have plenty of space to play and we could even have another to give her a playmate."

Eren placed his finger over his lips. Levi was getting older, he wasn't young like Eren, he wanted a partner to settle down with. And yes, Eren was the mother of his child, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to settle down. He was 20 and he had his own dreams, that didn't really include having a family just yet. 

He wanted to continue pursuing his law degree, but Levi was talking like he wanted him to be a stay at home mom and just pop out babies for a living and Eren didn't know if he could fulfill that role.

"One step at a time, lover boy. We need to raise Mirabelle first and we aren't even married so I don't know if I wanna move to a different country with an old man."

Levi laughed softly and kissed him gently.

"Okay, so I might be getting ahead of myself, but at least entertain my old man ramblings."

Eren shook his head and kissed him back. Then patted his cheek.

"Go to sleep, she'll wake up in about 45 minutes for a diaper change and it's your turn to do it."

Eren snuggled up close into Levi's chest, sighing contently. He may not wanna marry Levi at the moment, but he certainly wanted to be with him for quite some time. But if he was willing to throw away 7 years, he didn't trust himself to handle marriage, at least not at this age. 

"I'll take a quick nap before I have to go on diaper duty."

Levi sighed and closed his eyes. Eren watched him sleep for awhile until he fell asleep himself. He was really content with his life and he didn't deserve any of it, but who was he to complain? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I think you kinda tell that the story is starting to wrap up, there's still a few more chapters, but it's almost over! I'm trying to think of some ideas for another story and I'm kinda stumped. I've been in a writing mood all the time lately and I'm trying to think of what I could that would be entertaining for you guys to read like this one. I was thinking of doing something original, but I don't know. I've got to finish this first I do all that! Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	20. Love in France

Eren peeled his eyes open, France was much brighter than back at home. Maybe it was because they never opened their dark curtains at home. The drapes in the cottage were pale and sheer, lighting the room beautifully. It felt like a scene straight of some cheesy romantic comedy, laying in a bed in a foreign country with his lover and baby.

Both Mirabelle and Levi were still sound asleep despite the incredible amount of light pouring in. He sighed, indulging in the peaceful, cinematic moment. While he watched them sleep, Mirabelle began to stir and eventually opened up her big green eyes, smiling at Eren.

"Morning baby. Keep quiet, daddy is sleeping, let's go play in the sitting room."

Mirabelle kicked her legs excitedly and rolled over toward him. Eren carefully slid the two of them out of bed and snuck into the sitting room. He laid Mirabelle on her play mat and went to the kitchen. Since they were in France, he wanted to make a French inspired breakfast. Eren made crepes with fresh cream and strawberries. Along with hashbrowns and strawberry muffins. It was like dream come true standing in a quaint little kitchen cooking breakfast for his lover with their child in the other room.  

Not long after, Levi came into the room and scooped up their squealing daughter, blowing raspberries on her tummy. 

"Where's mama, baby girl? Where's mama?"

 She clapped her hands, gurgling in response. Levi smiled and sat her on his hip, entering the kitchen.

"Morning."

Eren grunted in response, leaning in for a kiss. Mirabelle squealed at the sight of her parents affection and reached over to give Levi a slobbery kiss. He reluctantly accepted.

"You're so sweet to daddy, my little 'Belle. Just don't steal him from mama, okay?"

"She could never."

Levi leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate with a hint of tongue.

"Mn, you usually tell me to brush my teeth before. Is the jet lag that bad?"

"No, I'm just feeling— Spontaneous."

Eren smiled and continued cooking while Levi took Mirabelle back to the sitting room, playing with her on her mat. They probably seemed like some kind of picture perfect family that could be on the cover of Country Home magazine. 

Levi mentioned about living in France and now that he's here, he was actually considering the idea. He could learn French and finish school here, then work at the law firm that Levi wanted to start up. Nothing was particularly keeping him at home, if Eren truly wished, they could just live here. But the idea made him nervous, moving to an entirely new country and raising his baby here, it's an idea that scared him more than he cared to admit.

Eren shook off the thought and plated their breakfast and got a jar of mashed strawberry and banana for Mirabelle.

"Come eat, you two."

Levi brought Mirabelle to the table, sitting her in his lap and fed the two of them. 

"It's Mirabelle's birthday, right?"

Eren smiled.

"I wouldn't call it a birthday, but she's 20 weeks old today, yes."

"We should celebrate. There's a casual cafe in Mâcon, we should go there for dinner."

"Sounds nice."

The two of them continued to make chit chat while Mirabelle made a mess of her food. It's hard to believe she was premature, she's still a little small for her age, but ate healthy and had no serious health issues. So a messy table was a small price to pay. 

Once they had finished eating, Mirabelle quickly fell asleep. Levi laid her out on the couch and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. He didn't say anything, just held onto him for dear life, sighing every now and again. Eren led Levi to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. He straddled the smaller man then leaned down, placing his ear right over his heart. It was going a steady pace, slowly getting faster the longer he was there. 

"Levi.. Do you want to stay here?"

Levi looked at him and smiled.

"Doesn't matter to me where we are. As long as you and Mirabelle are here, I'm content."

It was obvious that Levi had fell into the trap of a happily ever after with them being together forever. He was a middle aged man and this was what everyone dreamed of, Eren had no right to take this away from him. He didn't understand why he was so afraid of commitment all of the sudden. Was it because marriage was on the table? Was it because he had Mirabelle now? Maybe it was best he didn't think about it. Even if it's scary, Eren can do it. He can be that perfect wife that Levi wants him to be, as much as they've been through, it'd be okay.

"That's good to hear."

The two laid in bed together until Mirabelle forced them apart with her crying from the other room. They both sighed and smiled, this was life and they didn't want it any other way. 

____

"Up you go."

Eren sat Mirabelle on his hip and straightened out her dress and petticoat. She slobbered on her hand, getting drool on her clean dress. Eren sighed, wiping her hand and mouth then gave her a cold teething ring. 

"You're gonna be a handful when those teeth come in."

She giggled and nibbled on the ring. Levi then rounded the corner, dressed dapper as usual. He typically wore cool gray or black suits, but today he had on a light blue button down and a dark coat over it, paired with tan pants. It was very out of his comfort zone and it fit him quite well.

Eren felt undressed compared to his ritzy lover, he only had on a nice white button down with a light pink cardigan and tied it all off with a nice pair of gray jeans.

Levi straightened his jacket and held his hand out to Eren.

"What a gentleman you are."

"It's not everyday that you're in France, darling."

Eren smiled and followed him to the car. The drive into town and went to the cafe Levi mentioned which had a name Eren couldn't dream of pronouncing. 

It was nice and warm, decorated with lots of oranges and yellows. Eren couldn't help, but smile because it just felt like an amazing place to be. 

Levi spoke his native gibberish and they were seated. Mirabelle bounced in the high chair, her sparkly green eyes darting around excitedly. 

"Someone's happy."

"She's never been out in public before. Mirabelle's just curious about all these different people around her."

Eren pinched her cheek and from the corner of his eye, he could see Levi, rubbing his temples.

"Levi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. How do you like France so far?"

Eren handed Mirabelle a bottle and faced Levi.

"Huh? Oh, it's lovely here. I really wish we could stay."

"Then let's stay."

Eren cocked his head to the side, confused as Levi rose from his seat and got onto his knee.

"I know we haven't known each other long and we only really ended up together by pure chance. But I've grown really fond of you and I can't imagine a life with out you in it. I can't go on another day knowing that you aren't mine for eternity. I want to be with you until the day I die and all the lives that'll come after that. So please, marry me."

Ereb was speechless, he had no idea what to say. Yes, would be the most appropriate answer and it was certainly dancing on the tip of his tongue. But it wouldn't come out, instead tears replaced his answer and all he could was cry into Levi's shoulder.

If anyone had told him a year ago that he was going to leave Jean and have his boss' kid, he would've told them they were insane. Eren never imagined being with anybody, but Jean. And if Levi hadn't come along, no matter how many threats Eren made about leaving Jean, he would've stayed no matter what. 

And all the terrible things that plagued him, lead all up to this moment.

"Yes, a million times over yes!"

Levi sighed in relief and held him tighter.

"You scared me, I thought you were gonna say no for a second."

He could never have said no, despite all the worries he had a few weeks ago, if Levi had asked then he probably would've still said yes. 

The restaurant exploded with uproarious applause and cheers, scaring Mirabelle. She wailed loudly and Eren smiled as he picked her up. He kissed her forehead to soothe her as Levi slyly slipped on a flashing ring with an enormous diamond mounted on top of the silver band. It glistened under the fluorescent lights and it's sparkle made Mirabelle stop crying instantly, she was absolutely entranced by it. 

"So this means we're staying here."

"But what about school and your family?"

Eren smiled and kissed Levi.

"My parents could care less about what I do. They have Griswald and as for school, I can easily transfer my credits."

"Well don't you have everything planned out?"

Eren laughed. He never had anything planned out. He was incredibly impulsive and went with anything that came to mind. But it hasn't failed him so far and he hoped it wouldn't anytime in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it guys! Their little love story has come to an end! I really hope you guys enjoyed the story because I did enjoy writing it. And an epilogue will be coming soon and that would be the official end of this work. Thank you all for the support and feedback you have this story and I hope you all enjoy the other works I will put out in the future. Thanks for the feedback and thanks for reading.


	21. Epilogue

"Mama, mama. Hungry, mama."

Eren rolled over to see little Mirabelle at the edge of his bed, patting her tummy for food. He glanced to the side and found the bed to be empty, Levi was probably trying to get Leeroy to go back to sleep and was most likely not having much luck. 

"Okay. What do you wanna eat?"

"Pah-Cakes!"

Mirabelle clapped her hands and repeated it over and over until Eren got out the bed and was in the kitchen. 

"Pah-Cakes Mama!"

"Okay baby, okay. Go check on daddy and I'll make you pah-cakes."

Mirabelle nodded happily and flew out the kitchen. 

Ever since Leeroy was born, the morning were like this. It's been a little while since they've had a newborn, so they're both a little rusty. Not to mention, Mirabelle hadn't full adjusted to sharing her parents yet and was equally as needy. She often cried about if they still loved her or if they wanted to get rid of her, but Eren and Levi quickly reassured her that was not the case. Only making it harder to break the news that there will soon be a third baby in the house.

He never thought that by the time he was 23 that he'd be the mother of a four year old and a six month old, with another coming. Not to mention married with a house in France.

Eren rubbed his plump belly and continued mixing together ingredients. Levi soon stumbled in with Mirabelle tugging one arm and Leeroy contently sucking on his green pacifier. 

"Hey, baby! Mama's handsome boy!"

Eren took a break from stirring and gently took Leeroy from Levi. Mirabelle pouted and crossed her arms. Levi swiftly whisked her away to the living room, making her giggle and scream. 

"And he wonders why that girl is so spoiled." 

Eren buckled Leeroy into his little bouncing chair and played nicely while he cooked.

Today was rather calm compared to most days, Leeroy would be inconsolable and Mirabelle wouldn't be satisfied with any amount of attention and cry as well. But he loved them nonetheless, even if they run him crazy.  

Eren poured some batter onto the hot pan as Levi entered the kitchen and wrapped him around his waist. 

"What were we thinking having two kids so close in age?"

Eren chuckled and flipped over the pancake. 

"Soon to be three kids. And you have to admit it's fun."

Levi kissed his shoulder and rubbed Eren's belly.

"It was fun making them. But it's hard raising them."

He playfully bit his earlobe and scurried away to make himself some coffee. Eren laughed and continued to cook while his husband chatted him up as well as playing with Leeroy when he got fussy.

"Mama, pah-cake! Hungry for pah-cake!"

"Yes, yes. I have your pah-cakes baby."

Mirabelle scrambled into her chair and eagerly awaited her moms her to serve her. He plated the fluffy pancakes and doused them in syrup, just how she liked. She quickly devoured her meal and went back to her room to sleep once more. 

Eren smiled and picked up Leeroy, who also had fallen back asleep then took him to his crib. When he returned, Levi was sprawled out on the couch, face into the pillow.

"Tired?"

"Very. Raising two small children is harder than my actual job."

"Who are you telling, I do it day in and out." 

"You're more amazing than I thought."

Levi turned and pulled Eren into his lap, holding his chubby waist. Those two pregnancies really did a number on his body, but he was happy. He was having a hard time gaining weight and the permanent baby fat really filled him out, giving him voluptuous hips and thick waist. Not to mention, it blessed him with a round, pert ass that Levi couldn't keep his hands off of. It's unbelievable that this was the same person that had severe anorexia and only weighed 97 pounds. 

"You're so sexy. If I wasn't so tired, I'd fuck you right here."

"Well I guess I'm in luck cause I'm not particular in the mood."

He never realized what an affinity Levi has for thicker people. He'd constantly rub and massage his love handles along with groping his butt any chance he got. It was very cute and Eren he would've told him sooner so it would've gave him more motivation to up his weight.

The couple enjoyed the blissful calm by cuddling and exchanging short, passionate kisses. And whispered sweet nothings to one another on the couch. 

Eren runs his hands through Levi's peppered hair, more gray strands would pop everyday, but Eren loved him just the same. He cups Levi's cheeks and stares down at him lovingly, wondering how could a man like him fall for a stupid brat like himself. 

"I love you so much."

Levi grinned smugly.

"Yeah, I know you do."

Eren punched him playing and collapsed into a giggling mess as the older man tickled him.

It wasn't very often that the two were alone like this, either Mirabelle was there begging for attention or Leeroy was crying in his playroom. However, they do their kids very much, but they had forgotten the romance they had shared prior their bundles of joy.

Being married solidified their feelings for one another and made them love each other so strongly, it was terrifying. Eren didn't even know he could love and adore someone this much. 

But he never complained and would probably never complain again because it couldn't possibly get better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope this was a satisfying ending. I haven't edited it so lots of spelling errors, but when do I really edit my stories? Never. Thanks you all for reading to the end of this story and sticking by me and leaving great feedback and all that junk. I really appreciate it and I hope you read my future works as well!


End file.
